Hermanos
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover entre Heroes y Supernatural, el futuro es un mundo feroz y los Winchester estan conociendo a sus futuros hermanos. Puede que lo que ven no les guste, igual descubrir la verdad sobre su hermano sea demasiado duro para Peter
1. Un encuentro accidentado

Dean y Sam Winchester, conducían por una carretera que casi parecía interminable, totalmente recta, bajo un cielo completamente limpio de nubes en el horizonte y en ninguno de los dos lados de dicha carretera parecía perfilarse un sólo pueblo.Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el calor era absolutamente demencial, demasiado intenso como para que un ser humano lo pudiera llegar a soportar por mucho tiempo.

Los hermanos ya estaban empezando a cansarse, llevaban unos días detrás de la pista de un supuesto espíritu que rondaba por esas coordenadas, pero, por el momento, no habían podido encontrar ninguna pista que demostrara esas historias.

Un día antes, Sam y Dean habían hecho un pacto, si no encontraban nada en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, darían media vuelta y conducirían el Impala de vuelta a la civilización. El plazo estaba a punto de cumplirse y tal y como habían dicho, ya estaban decididos a cumplir lo acordado.

Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando algo apareció en el cielo, algo que les hizo detener el coche inesperadamente, algo en el cielo llamó poderosamente su atención, de tal modo, que ambos se mantuvieron callados, sin saber que decir sobre lo que estaban viendo acercarse a ellos, las miradas fijas en lo que fuera que se estaba acercando a ellos, a una gran velocidad, por lo que pudieron observar en completo silencio.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada al respecto, el artefacto o lo que fuera aquello, se precipitó a tierra, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y no permitiéndoles ver de que se trataba exactamente.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, aunque seguían completamente callados porque ningun se atrevía a expresar sus pensamientos en esos precisos momentos de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, al final Dean ya no pudo resistirlo ni un minuto más.

"Sam¿alguna vez nos hemos enfrentado a los extraterrestres?". Ni siquiera para dirigirse a su hermano quitó la vista del objeto que tenían delante y que en unos pocos momentos, cuando todo el polvo se marchara, sería capaz de ver con total nitidez.

"Vamos Dean¿No pensaras que se trata de una nave alienígena o algo así verdad?, vamos seamos un poco serios"

"¿Qué, podemos encontrarnos con demonios, vampiros hombres lobo, fantasmas y todo tipo de cosas sobrenaturales, pero no crees posible que nos demos de bruces con un platillo volante?"

"No, bueno no se, solo es que..."

"¿Qué?, vamos dilo"

"Me resulta difícil de creer, eso es todo."

Dean no contestó a eso, simplemente le resulta extraño que su propio hermano, que había visto las mismas cosas que él y con el que se había enfrentado a las mismas criaturas pudiera decir que algo como eso le resultaba difícil de creer. Muy lentamente, como si no quisiera que lo que tenían delante se diera cuenta de sus movimientos, abrió la puerta del coche, salió y con la pistola en la mano comenzó a acercarse al agujero.

Después de haber dado un par de pasos hacia el hueco de la carretera que había dejado el objeto al caer, vieron que algo se movía allí abajo, en lo más profundo; algo parecía estar vivo y pretendía levantarse. Dean miró a Sam por un momento, como si supiera que su hermano fuera a decirle algo.

"De acuerdo, tal vez si que exista algo más allá de nuestro universo conocido, tal vez estuviera equivocado." Dean siguió caminando, sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa complaciente al escuchar a Sam decir aquello, por tener razón, o al menos ver que su hermando dudaba sobre lo que siempre había pensado del tema, que no todo era racional para él y que todavía quedaban misterios que no habían visto nunca ninguno de ellos.

Ahora que el polvo se había disipado totalmente, ambos pudieron ver cual era el misterioso objeto caído del cielo, pero la sorpresa fue todavía mayor, cuando comprobaron que se trataba de un hombre. Estaba de pie, en el fondo del agujero, frente a Sam y Deanm aunque parecía mantenerse derecho co alguna dificultad. Este, intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero cojeaba de la pierna derecha y no pudo subir hasta el suelo firme y también parecía tener resentidas un par de costillas por lo menos. Volvió a tratar de subir, apoyándose en los salientes dejado por su mismo con el impacto de su caída. Sin embargo, Dean le apuntó con el arma; el hombre, al mismo tiempo que estaba muy desconcertado, parecía estar tremendamente asustado y tambien agotado, y a la vez que levantó las manos en señal de que no deseaba enfrentarse a ellos, les dijo con apenas un hilo de voz:

"Por favor, no dispares, no quiero haceros daño, mi nombre es Peter Petrelli y tengo que salvar a mi hermano."

Sin que Dean o Sam tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el recien llegado, perdió el apoyo que tenía en uno de los salientes y cayó al suelo inconsciente, tocando fondo en el agujero de nuevo. Los dos hermanos se volvieron a mirar, pero en esta ocasión nadie dijo nada, porque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que pensar sobre lo que acababan de ver, lo qu tenían delante de sus mismas narices. A lo largo de sus cacerías, habían llegado a ver muchas criaturas distintas, incluso seres humanos con poderes mentales increibles, tal y como era el caso del mismo Sam; pero nunca hubieran esperado ver un hombre que acabara de aterrizar sin más. Sin alguien se lo hubiera contado, seguramente no se lo hubieran creído, pero ahora que lo acababan de ver con sus propios ojos, no les quedaba más opción que confíar en que era verdad.

Apenas unos pocos días antes, las cosas eran muy diferentes para Peter y su hermano Nathan. Ahora que por fin Peter había conseguido adaptarse a sus nuevos poderes recientemente adquiridos y tras solucionar los problemas entre ellos, que el descubrimiento de estos poderes les habían acarreado; las cosas estaban empezando a funcionar muy bien para los hermanos Petrelli.

Sin embargo, la noche antes del encuentro de Peter con los hermanos Winchester, su Nathan le llamó a casa, su voz sonaba extraña, puesto que en el caso de Nathan, decir que sonaba asustado no era uno de sus estados más naturales, aunque en ese momento se podría haber dicho que realmente lo estaba. Peter se sobrecogió al darse cuenta de que era verdad, que su hermano estaba verdaderamente asustado por algo. Lo cierto era que nunca había escuchando así la voz de su hermano, ni siquiera cuando lo vio caer de la azotea de aquel edificio, cuando Peter quería probarle que podía volar, ni siquiera entonces pareció no tener la situación controlada.

Ahora era algo completamente diferente y eso atemorizó al propio Peter, porque su hermano siempre había sido el fuerte, el seguro de su mismo y de que estaba todo completamente controlado.

"Peter, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante¿Donde estás?"

"En casa, pero ¿qué ocurre?, dime ¿Ha pasado algo¿Estás bien, Claire está bien?." Aunque su conversación fuera por teléfono, Peter podía reconocer perfetamente, que su hermano estaba nervioso.

"Si, estoy bien, ya te lo explicaré, pero no por teléfono, es muy peligroso y en tu casa tampoco. Será mejor que nos veamos en un lugar público." Despues de todo lo que había pasado sólo unos meses antes con la bomba y tras los hechos que les habían rodeado, Peter no hubiera pensado escuchar la voz de Nathan con un tono tan preocupado y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, se encontraron en un bar esa misma noche. Nathan no le había dicho nada más sobre el tema, por lo que Peter no había dejado de darle vueltas sobre lo que podía ser. Sin embargo, después de lo vivido los últimos meses, no fue capaz de sacar nada en claro. Su hermano llegó veinte minutos después de la hora prevista, cosa nada habitual en él y su comportamiento resultaba completamente errático, mirando a todas partes, como si esperara ver a alguien, parecía un animal asustado que espera que el depredador salte sobre él. Definitivamente, algo raro sucedía con Nathan. Se sentó a la mesa con Peter, enfrente de él, miró por la ventanada,como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba absolutamente sólos y sin pedir nada al camarero, se dirigió a su hermano.

"Peter, no se si me estoy volviendo loco o tenemos un gran problema." Nathan se acercó más a Peter, no quería que nadie más escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decirle. 


	2. Descubrir su identidad

Sam se acercó al lugar en el que había caído Peter, mientras Dean continuaba apuntándole con el arma. No es que supiera muy bien como enfrentarse a aquella situación, incluso dudada de que un arma de fuego fuera a hacerle algún efecto en caso de necesidad, pero al menos, deseaba sentirse protegido, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia. Después de todo lo que había visto en las cacerías, nunca se había tropezado con un hombre volador, por llamarlo de alguna forma lógica. Sin embargo, fue bajando la guardia, aunque permanecía alerta, cuando finalmente comprobó que Peter estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando Peter despertó, estaba tumbado en una cama, de lo que parecçia el cuarto de un hotel. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que no se encontraba sólo; Sam, a quien apenas recordaba de haberlo visto durante unos pocos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, estaba con él, sentado en la cama de al lado, con la mirada fija en el ordenador portatil que tenía delante.

Peter no dijo nada, comprobó que todos sus huesos estaban bien, porque estaba completamente seguro, que al caer a tierra se había roto más de alguno y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, no por ningún golpe recibido, sino por la cantidad de información acumulada en pòco tiempo. Miró por la ventana un segundo y vio que era por la mañana. Asumió que había transcurrido un día desde su caída a tierra, pero de todas formas, su cerebro todavía no había asimilado todas las imágenes que habia visto al leer la mente de la extraña gente que lo había retenido junto a Nathan, durante varias horas el día anterior. Se movía despacio, casi de una forma torpe, como si tuviera que focalizar todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

Volvió a mirar a Sam e intentó leer su mente; tenía que averiguar quien era, si trabajaba para los captores y cual era su propósito. Quería adelantarse a su próximo movimiento y poder estar prevenido. sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, por las que lo intentaba, por más que centraba sus pensamientos en Matt a la hora de entrar en su cabeza, parecía que había un tremendo vacío entre ellos, como si pudiera gritar y el heco fuera a sonar una y otra vez por toda la habitación. Le fue imposible entrar en sus pensamientos, una barrera infranqueable para Peter se lo impedía. "Tal vez también tenga poderes, tal vez el suyo sea evitar que los demás entren en sus pensamientos." Pensó Peter ligéramente aturdido por el esfuerzo.

Levantando los ojos del ordenador, Sam lo miró curioso, todavía no se podía creer que estaba sentado junto a un hombre que podía volar; porque porque a pesar de haber visto y haberse enfrentado a todo tipo de criaturas, siempre habían sido criaturas sobrenaturales, nunca seres humanos con superpoderes, siempre había creído que eso sólo existía en los comics.

"Hola, soy Sam Winchester, mi hermano y yo," Sam no sabía como decirlo, porque todas las formas que pasaban por su cabeza, le resultaban, como mínimo absurdas, "te encontramos ayer en la carretera, lo cierto es que... te vimos aterrizar delante de nuestro coche."

Peter no sabía como contestar exactamente, por un lado, lo habían visto volando, estrellarse contra el suelo y salir sin un sólo rasguño, pero por otro, su interlocupor parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas, por lo que Peter, empezó a tomar en serio de que estuvieran jugando con él, que quisieran que dijera alguna información importante para ellos. Entonces pensó en su hermano, en que lo estaban usando de cebo, que lo más seguro era que lo hubieran dejado escapar por algún motivo y que en este momento su "compañero de habitación", tratara de sonsacarle lo que quería siendo todo lo amable que podía con él. Por ello, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la puerta al abrirse, le evitó tener que tomar una decisión.

"Vaya, parece que el hombre volador se ha despertado por fin. ¿Has dormido bien, esto, Peter?". Dijo Dean mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, llevando en la mano, lo que parecía el desayuno del día, una bolsa con rosquillas y una caja de cervezas.

"Si, gracias, muy bien." Peter estaba completamente alucinado por como reaccionaban aquellos dos extraños antes poderes. Aquello le ayudó a cerciorarse más de que se trataba de dos hombres de la Organización y su primera idea fue salir corriendo, huir de esa habitación y de sus captores lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera, pero luego lo pensó mejor. No tenía a donde ir sin que finalmente lo pudieran localizar y si realmente quería rescatar a su hermano, no lo podía hacer sólo. Necesitaba un plan y ayuda.

"Disculpa a mi hermano, no es nuestra intención ofenderte." Sam miró a su hermano mientras decía esto, reprochándole su mal comienzo con Peter. "Como te decía, yo soy Sam y este es mi hermano Dean."

Peter se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana nuevamente. NUnca había visto aquel luguar, aunque tampoco sabía a donde había ido a parar cuando escapó el día anterior. Se sentó en un sillón qu tenía justo al lado y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas y buscar una solución. Estaba completamente sólo y a pesar de sus poderes, necesitaba algo de ayuda para terminar con aquella situación.

Su primer pensamiento fue para Claire, sin duda con sus poderes de regeneración le sería de gran ayuda, porque les haría prácticamente invencibles, pero luego se dio cuenta de que podía involuclarla en aquello, ya era mucho para ella lo que había sufrido en pocos meses cuando la Organización la quería encerrar en sus laboratorios, cuando había descubierto que la identidad de su padre biológico era la de Nathan y que además tenía poderes al igual que ella.

Además, no tenía ninguna intenció de ponerla en peligro, ya no físico, ya que ese era mínimo al tratarse de Claire, ni porque fuera su sobrina, sino porque desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, algo muy especial, un lazo emocional fuera de lo convencional, se creo entre ellos. Por eso la quería demasiado como par aexponerla, ya le había sido bastante difícil a él escapar la última vez, como para pensar en meterla a ella en la boca del lobo.

Entonces, pensó en él. Mohinder siempre había querido ayudarle a comprender sus poderes y a controlarlos, o incluso, a intentar buscar con él, una cura para ellos. Además el enfrentamiento con Sylar en casa del genetista, les había enfrentado a los dos directamente con la muerte y juntos, habían escapado de ella.

Mohinder era su mejor opción, además ya le había dicho cuando al fin terminaron con el asunto de Peter volando por los aires New York, que le llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, frase que por cualquier otra persona sólo es utilizada por complido y nunca se espera que sea llevada a cabo, pero que en caso de Suresh, había sido una propuesta completamente sincera, igual que le había dicho que si quería que investigaran juntos los nuevos poderes, estaría su entera disposición. Por todo ello, no dudo en que debía de llamarle.

Peter se levantó de la cama, ya completamente recuperado, convencido de cual debía ser su siguiente paso, se acercó a Dean y Sam y apartándose un mechón de la camara, les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo chicos, os agradezco que me hayais ayudado sin motivo alguno y que no hayais dicho nada de mi..."Durante un breve momento, dudo sobre lo que decir a continuación, "habilidad; pero a paritr de aquí seguiré yo sólo. Además tengo que hacer un par de llamadas." Terminó diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"¿Cómo, te vas a ir sin más, después de lo que hemos visto?" Dijo Sam acercándose a Peter. Peter pensó que sólo querían retenerlo, evitar que se marchara, pero sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, no fuera a salir volando con el día anterior. "Además, ayer dijiste que tenías que salvar a tu hermano. Nosotros podemos ayudarte."

"Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas nosotros mismos." Fue el pensamiento de Dean que pudo escuchar Peter claramente y que le desconcertó. Estaba seguro de que no sabían que podía leer la mente, muy poca gente lo sabía y estaba plenamente seguro de que los de la Organización no formaban parte de ese grupo de gente. Dudó, tal vez se hubiera equivocado, tal vez no se tratara de la gente que el pensara y tal vez le estuvieran ayudando de verdad. No podía estar seguro de ello, por eso prefirió ser cauteloso y mantenerse en guardia por su acaso.

Peter miró a Dean y sonrió tras haber escuchado su pensamiento. Se parecía tanto a su hermano cuando no se preocupaba más que por las elecciones, seguramente hubiera dicho lo mismo en esa situación. Pese a haberlo escuchado, Peter no dijo nada, ya era suficiente por un día que le hubieran visto volar. Dean tambien lo miró y por segundo, creyó que realmente le había leído la mente, pero luego desechó ese pensamiento, por lo que Peter se alegró mucho al volver a escucharlo pensar.

"No sabeis a lo qu me estoy enfrentando. No es algo que se va todos los días, os lo puedo asegurar." Dean sonrío ante aquella afirmación pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Te sorprendería lo que hemos visto." Dean se detuvo a pensar un momento, mientras Peter lo escuchaba para saber si realmente eran quienes decían ser y entonces Dean se vio reflejado en Peter. Habían sido ya muchas las veces en las que había tenido que rescatar a su propio hermano, en la que había rechazado cualquier tipo de ayuda externa y en la que había decidido luchar sólo. Entonces se dio cuenta, que si hubiera tenido otras personas cerca, que le hubieran ofrecido su ayuda, como ellos se la ofrecían desinteresadamente a Peter, tal vez le peso que cargaba encima hubiera sido menor. Por eso pensó mejor como continuar hablando. "Podemos ayudarte a encontrar y liberar a tu hermano y lo vamos a hacer." Peter salió del pensamiento de Dean, convencido de que se había equivocado ccon ellos, Dean había sido tan sincero consigo mismo un minuto antes, que Peter supo que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre ellos y que no tenía nada que temer.

Pese a todo, Peter seguía convencido de que era demasiado peligroso que Dean y Sam fueran con él de vuelta. Carecían de alguna habilidad especial y serían un blanco fácil para la gente de la Organización. No lo podía permitir.

"Os lo agradezco mucho, pero no será necesario". Antes de que pudiera contestar ningun de los hermanos, Peter corrió hacia la puerta y tras salir por ella, la cerró telekinéticamente, presionando sobre ella para que no la pudieran abrir. Cuando comprobó que no le podían seguir, tomó impulso y despegó del suelo, dejando tras de si una pequeña nube de polvo.

Finalmente Dean golpeó la puerta, y esta se abrió, dejando ver que Peter se había marchado sin dejar rastro, excepto el polvo levantado que todavía revoloteaba por el suelo.

"Buenos días señor Petrelli, pero que haya dormido confortablemente." Nathan despertó al ver la brillate luz que tenía encima de la cabeza. Se encontraba fuertemente atado a una cama con correas que le impedían el más ligero movimiento. Desconocía como había llegado allí. Revisó sus recuerdos y lo último que le vino a la mente fue una visión de su hermano y él en una gasolinera, hablando, aunque no recordaba muy bien sobre que. Luego se les acercó un hombre, que les preguntó algo, los recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos en su memoria como para recordar cual fue la pregunta.

Después ya no recordaba nada excepto oir a Peter gritar su nombre y caer al suelo. Luego nada, la oscuridad.

"Veo que ha descansado , eso me complace, porque le necesito despejado para empezar a trabajar." La voz retumbaba en toda la habitación, que carecía de cualquier mueble, excepto una silla que estaba pegada a la pared y Nathan no podía saber de donde provenía. Sin embargo, esa duda, fue contestada un segundo más tarde.

Una puerta, situada en uno de los extremos de la habitación se abrió de golpe, pero al no poder girarse, no pudo averiguar quien estaba entrando en la habitación. Escuchó los pasos, tranquilos y pausados, que se acercaban poco a poco a la cama, como si la otra persona, quisiera mantener la intriga de desvelar su identidad a Nathan.

Al tapar la lámpara con su cuerpo, al principio Nathan, no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero en cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la falta de luz, pudo comprobar horrorizado, que sus miedos de los últimos días se estaban cumpliendo, estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Nathan, se estaba mirando en un espejo, de pie junto a la cama, se estaba viendo a si mismo, un hombre exactamente igual que él, completamente idéntico, que le miraba sonriente y complacido.

"Me alegro de tenerle por fin delante de mi, señor Petrelli. Me gustaría presentarme, soy Nathan Petrelli." 


	3. En casa de un buen amigo

Tras haberse cambiado de apartamento, Mohinder Suresh disfrutaba ahora de una expléndida vista de New York. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver aquella linea de rascacielos que ahora tenía delante, pero después de haber conseguido evitar que gran parte de la ciudad fuera destruida por la explosión de la bomba nuclear, se alegraba de ver aquellas torres de edificios.

Ahora que disponía de una gran terraza, el genetista, pasaba gran parte de las horas allí fuera, mientras seguía investigando las causas y efectos de los cambios sufridos por una parte de la especie humana en los últimos tiempos.

Mohinder estaba feliz, estaba compliendo el sueño de su padre, reuniendo a esos seres humanos evolucionados y consiguiendo catalogar todos los poderes que podían llegar a desarrollar. Además, ahora que disponía de la ayuda de Peter Petrelli para llevar esta tarea a cabo, igual que intentó hacer junto a Sylar; el trabajo era mucho más sencillo y rápido para él.

Era cerca de medio día y se dispuso a prepararse algo para comer, entró en casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Aunque no muy a menudo, porque siempre estaba entretenido con algún tema del trabajo, le gustaba cocinar, pero no para él sólo, disfrutaba cocinando para los amigos, las pocas veces que coincidía con ellos; veladas en las que invitaba a cenar a sus amigos más cercanos a casa y discutir sobre sus últimos descubrimientos. Nunca solía haber mucha gente en esas reuniones, apenas unos pocos "elegidos", como ellos soían decir, a los que Mohinder les permitía disfrutar de sus platos.

Entre ese selecto grupo, se encontraban los hermano Petrelli, my unidos a Mohinder desde hacía unos meses, en el caso de Nathan, porque le estaba ayudando a preparar su carrera hacia la casa blanca, haciendo aliados entre la gente como él, con diversos poderes; en el caso de Peter, simplemente eran amigos, y las visitas del neoyorkino a casa del genetista eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Sin embargo, Mohinder no había sabido nada de ellos desde hacia unos días, y se estaba empezando a preocupar. No era normal que ninguno de los dos diera señales de vida, y mucho menos Peter, con el que hablaba casi todos los días desde que le ayudo a impedir que su futuro nuclear se cumpliera.

Mohinder esperó durante todo el día anterior, que el teléfono sonara, pero no lo hizo y Mohinder empezó a ponerse en lo peor. Tal vez la Organización se había reagrupado o tal vez Benett no había conseguido terminar por completo con ella y ahora iba tras Peter y su hermano, tal vez los hubieran atrapado y estuvieran en peligro. Mohinder quería ayudar, al menos tener noticias de ellos, pero no sabía por donde podía empezar, así que había decidido quedarse en casa y esperar a que alguien le dijera algo.

Mientras descongelaba su comida precocinada, el teléfono sóno en el otro extremo de la habitación. Mohinder, casi fue volando hasta él ,esperando que fuera uno de los hermanos Petrelli y le diera una explicación de lo que les había ocurrido. Sin embargo fue otra persona la que le llamaba y que más que aclararle alguna duda, le dejó mucho más preocupado.

"¿Mohinder Suresh?, soy Claire, no se si te acuerdas de mi, la hija de Nathan."

"Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti, "Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo" Peter no hacía más que repetir eso hace un tiempo". Claire se echó a reir al otro lado del teléfono al recordar cuando vio a Peter por primera vez; pero al pensar en él, se puso seria de nuevo y continuo hablando.

"Precisamente de él quería hablarte, de él y de mi padre. Estoy bastante preocupada por ellos, hace tres días que no se nada ellos." Mohinder escuchaba atentamente, mientras pensaba que sus sospechas se estaban cumpliendo. "Mi padre me dijo qu iba a hablar con Peter, pero no me dijo sobre qué, y ahora no se donde están ninguno de los dos. Me preguntaba si tu sabías algo."

Mohinder le iba a decir que no sabía nada, que también estaba muy preocupado por ellos y que si quería ella, los podían buscar juntos. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que iba a empezar a hablar, una sombra apareció a traves de las cortinas, en la terraza. Aunque no había mirado esa dirección, sabía que era Peter, pues nunca llamaba a la puerta, decía que le gustaba subir hasta allí volando, sentirse libre y al mismo tiempo, desarrollar sus poderes.

Con el teléfono todavía en la mano, Mohinder, se giró lentamente y lo vio ahí, de pie, como en cualquier otra de sus visitas, pero esta vez era distinto, el genetista se sintió tremendamente aliviado al ver a su amigo, como si le hubieran quitado una tremenda roca de la espalda.

"¿Mohinder, sigues ahí?". Mohinder se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando con Claire, así que si decir nada, pero sin quitar la mirada de Peter, no fuera a ser que al volver a mirar ya no estuviera allí,como si sólo hubiera tenido una visión, volvió a su conversación con la exanimadora.

"Si perdona Claire, es que Peter," al decir aquello, el recien llegado negó con la cabeza, para que Mohinder no le dijera nada a Claire de que se encontraba en el apartamento del genetista, "Peter, hace unos días que no pasa por aquí y no me ha llamado, no se lo que le ha podido pasar, pero si me entero de algo, no te preocupes que serás la primera en saberlo." Concluyó Mohinder, mientras seguí con la mirada fija en Peter y una sonrisa comenzó a dejarse ver en su rostro.

Mohinder fue hasta Peter, en la terraza y aunque hasta ese momento no se había fijado, vio que tenía toda la ropa sucia, llena de polvo, como si hubiera pasado una semana en el desierto. Estaba desconcertado y quería hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pero prefirió esperar a que Peter se las contara por si mismo.

Peter, todavía no había dicho nada y tampoco sabía por donde empezar. Miró a los ojos a Mohinder y vio reflejada en ellos la preocupación de varios días sin saber de él, a la vez que una gran alegría por tenerlo delante. Peter estaba agotado después del vuelo, pero no quería perder ni un sólo segundo, sin embargo, al pararse a pensar un segundo también se dio cuenta de que el miedo que tenía por el destino de su hermano, casi había desaparecido al ver a Mohinder, era como si este le reconfortara, como si supiera que los dos juntos podían salvar a Nathan. Al menos ya habían demostrado formar un buen equipo al enfrentarse a Sylar la primera vez; si no fuera por Mohinder, seguramente, Peter hubiera muerte entonces.

Se sintió aliviado, al pensar que siempre tendría un buen aliado en el genetista, de que no estaba totalmente sólo en aquella nueva batalla e inmediatamente. Las emociones que sentía eran demasiado fuertes para Peter, pena y miedo por Nathan, esperanza, por haber encontrado a Mohinder, pero al mismo tiempo también sintió una fuerte desesperación al comprobar que otra vez había gente a la que Peter quería mucho en peligro. Por todo ello, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de abrazar a Mohinder, de sentir su contacto, porque estaba a punto de romper a llorar, había aguatado demasiado esos últimos días y ya no podía resistirlo más.

Mohinder se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Peter estaba cambiando, mientras que al llegar a su apartamento, lo había visto sereno, como la mayoría de las veces, ahora lo veía como un niño que hibiera perdido a su madre y se sintiera completamente sólo. No dijo nada, no hacía falta, aunque hace unos meses eran unos completos desconocidos, estaba empezando a conocer a Peter sin necesidad de hablar con él. Se acercó a él y lo rodeo con los brazos, sintiendo como Peter se dejaba caer sobre él, sintiendo que su amigo llevaba una gran presión, una gran carga sobre sus hombros, aunque no supiera de que se trataba.

Despué de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa con algunas cosas que le prestó Mohinder, Peter le explicó todo lo que había pasado, al menos lo que él recordaba.

"La noche en la que hablé con Nathan, me dijo que creía que se estaba volviendo loco, porque veía otra gente con él, copias de si mismo por la calle, yo le dije que tal vez se tratara de un cambiaforma, que ya los habíamos visto antes. Pero Nathan me dijo que era mucho peor, que ese otro Nathan, o los que fueran, se hacía pasar por él, iendo a sus reuniones, hablando con sus contactos. Vamos, que hacían todo lo que él hacía."

Los dos amigos, se habían sentado en él amplio sofá del salón y mientras Peter hablaba, Mohinder volvió a ver él, al mismo Peter que le habló en el metro sobre Isaac y salvar al mundo, aquel Peter había vuelto desde que se estaba desahogando con él y le hizo sentirse bien por poder ayudar a un buen amigo.

"Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Nathan me llamó a casa y me dijo que quería verme otra vez, que quería demostrarme que lo que decía era verdad y dijo que pasaría a buscarme veinte minutos más tarde. Cuando llegó, noté algo extraño en él, como si no fuera el mismo Nathan de siempre, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, para cuando quise hacer algo, note un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconscite, como si me hubieran golpeado con una barra de hierro."

"Ese golpe hubiera matado a cualquiera." Mohinder toavía se sorprendía de los poderes de Peter y sobretodo de su capacidad para regenerarse; le parecía increible como un ser humano pudiera burlar a la propia muerte.

"Si pero imagino que fue su única manera de hacerse conmigo, matarme, para que me costara un rato volver. Luego no sabría decir muy bien lo que pasó. Lo que si que recuerdo era estar en una habitación y al intentar escapar, notar que no tenía mis poderes. Fue extraño volver a ser "normal".

"Se de que hablas, usarían contigo lo mismo que utilicé yo con Sylar para desconectar sus poderes momentaneamente. ¿Cómo saliste de allí?"

"Lo cierto es que no lo hice, durante uno de los ratos en los que me debí de dormir, alguien dejó la puerta abierta y salí. Me encontré en un pasillo muy largo, con ventanales a ambos lados, en los que se veían otras habitaciones. En una de ella vi que estaba Nathan, que lo tenían atado a una cama y que estaba dormido o inconsciente. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero eran de algún tipo de metal muy resistente y no pude."

Peter miró al suelo, mientras pensaba en voz alta. "Me hubiera gustado poder atravesar las paredes como DL, pero nunca he estado lo suficientemente cerca de él." Luego levantó la cabeza y mirando a Mohinder continuó hablando. "No pude sacar a mi hermano y cuando escuché voces en uno de los otros pasillos, no me quedó más remedio que escapar sin más." No era capaz de quitar los ojos del genetista, en ellos encontraba una increible paz y le hacía sentirse algo mejor, aunque no como él querría.

"Ahora creo que fui un tremendo cobarde, debería haberme quedado para buscar una forma de sacarlo de su celda, en lugar de salir huyendo como hice." Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al pesar que había abandonado a su hermano y que tal vez no lo fuera ver nunca más.

"No digas eso", Mohinder puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter. "Hiciste lo correcto, tu sólo no hubieras sacado de allí a tu hermano, pero ahora somos dos y encontraremos la manera de hacerlo ya lo verás."

Nathan creía que estaba soñando, que todo era una tremenda locura y que no estaba ocurriendo en la realidad. Al menos, él quería creerlo, le era mucho más fácil que pararse a pensar en donde estaba metido. Su otro yo, era idéntico a él, sin embargo su rostro mostraba una mueca malévola, como si el plan que tenía en la cabeza estuviera saliendo tal y como él esperaba.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Nathan, tratando de que no se notara en su voz el miedo que circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy Nathan Petrelli. Bueno para ser más exactos, todavía no soy completamente, me faltan unos cuantos detalles, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, todo va a ser mucho más fácil."

"¿Por qué, que es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?"

"Nathan, tengo mucho que aprender de ti, para ser tu mismo. Así que relajate, esto llevará un tiempo."

"¿Pero, porque yo?"

"Porque vas a ser el próximo presidente del país y aunque me encanta que uno ser evolucionado gobierne nuestra nación, no voy a conformar con dar nuestro voto, quiero gobernar y que mejor forma para hacerlo que convirtiendome en ti."

"Nunca lo lograrás"

"Siempre he conseguido lo quiero, aunque me cueste un poco más; he superado a los que han intentado matarme, como tu hermano y hasta ahora, nadie me ha frenado. Por que vas a ser tu el que lo haga. Incluso con todo el poder de Peter, fue incapaz de acabar conmigo, recuerda que yo fue quien lo mató en el apartamento de Mohinder"

"¿Sylar?"

"Muy listo, Petrelli, muy listo."

Sam se despertó subresaltado, había tenido una nueva visión y no había sido de las más agradables. Dean, también se despertó al oir gritar a su hermano y sin decir nada, espero a que Sam le contara lo que había visto.

"Dean, ha sido horrible, esta este tipo, no se quien es, pero hace cosas terribles a otra gente, no es un simple asesino, disfruta con lo que hace y además, "Sam apenas podía reproducir con palabras lo que había visto, "al terminar con ellos, les arranca el cerebro y se lo come." Dean le miró con una cara de asco. "Dean, te juro que es lo que he visto y también creo que he encontrado al hermano de Peter."

"¿Al hermano de quien?"

"Del hombre volador. En mi visión, el hombre de los cerebros, le ha llamado Nathan Petrelli y Peter nos dijo que ese era el nombre de su hermano. El otro, creo que se llama Sylar o algo parecido. Dean, tenemos que encontrar a Peter y avisarle de lo que va a pasar."

"¿Y cómo pretendes que lo encontremos?, no sabemos nada de él, ni donde vive, donde trabaja, no tenemos nada para poder empezar a buscarlo."

"Tal vez si, el hombre llamado Sylar, también dijo que se había enfrentado a Peter en el apartamento de un tal Mohinder, y creo que me suena ese nombre. Lo buscaré en internet y esperemos que nos lleve a Peter a tiempo."


	4. La reunión

Una bandada de pajáros cruzaron por delante la ventana del dormitoiro de Mohinder y despertaron a Peter. No recordaba cuantas horas había estado durmiendo, ni siquiera cuando se había acostado, pero después de aquel descanso, se sentía mucho mejor. Al mirar a su alrededor, volvió a darse cuenta de que estaba en un dormitorio extraño, al menos ahora no era el de un hotel, pero tampoco el de su propia casa.

Se levantó y salió del dormitorio, tratando de no hacer ruido, cruzó un largo pasillo y para su sorpresa, apareció en el salón de Mohinder. Se encontró a este en la terraza, trabajando en su último proyecto, mientras escuchaba música en su mp3. Peter se acercó a él y miró por encima de su hombro lo que había en la pantalla deo ordenador. Como de costumbre cuando Mohinder trataba de explicarle sus investigaciones, Peter no entendió nada y decidió que le sería más productivo hablar con Mohinder.

No quería asustarle, pero al poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo este casi salto de la silla.

"Perdona, no era mi intención"

"No te preocupes, es que cuando estoy demasiado concentrado, me olvido del mundo que hay a mi alrededor." Al mirar a Peter, pudo leer en su cara una expresión de extrañeza a la vez que sorpresa y suponía saber porque era. "Te quedaste dormido en el sofá un rato, después de que me contaras toda la historia de Nathan y que intentáramos buscar una solución. No te quise molestar porque parecías muy cansado, pero cuando te despertaste sobre la una de la mañana, te ayude a llegar a mi dormitorio y, hasta ahora."

"Gracias." No dijo nada más, porque le hubiera demasiado tiempo decirle todo lo que tenía en mente. Estaba tremendamente agradecido por muchas cosas y no sabía por donde empezar, por escucharle todo el día, por ser tan comprensivo y por estar dispuesto a ayudarle a sacar a su hermano del peligro que fuera. Por ello, sólo lo miró y sonrió.

"He preparado café, ¿quieres un poco?. Te despejará antes de que nos movamos en busca de tu hermano"

El timbre sonó repentinamente. Mohinder no esperaba ninguna visita, y tampoco es que ninguno de sus conocidos en New York se presentara de improviso, sin avisar, excepto Peter. Se acercó a la puerta y miró al otro lado para ver quien quería verle. Allí se encontró a dos hombres, jovenes, algo más jóvenes que él y no parecían peligrosos o al menos no parecían trabajar para ninguno de sus enemigos. Mohinder hizo un gesto a Peter para que se acercara y miraba para ver si los conocía de algo.

Peter se llevo una gran sorpresa y le dijo mentalmente a su amigo que abriera la puerta, que los conocía y no tenía de que preocuparse. Sin embargo, estaba muy sorprendido de que le hubieran encontrado, porque cuando se fue del motel, se había asegurado de no dejar ninguna pista a su alcance.

"Veo que debeis de ser buenos en vuestro trabajo, ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?" Peter había mejorado mucho todas sus habilidades y ahora podía no solo leer la mente de la gente a la perfección si no que podía hablarles direcctamente. De esa forma le fue diciendo a Mohinder lo que escuchaba de Dean, ya que seguía sin poder entrar en la de Sam y por que estaba seguro de que no querían nada malo de ellos.

"Es un poco largo de contar, pero la cuestión es que tengo algo que decirte sobre tu hermano Nathan. No eres el único que tiene alguna habilidad especial."

"¿Lo habeis encontrado?, ¿Sabeis donde está mi hermano?" El corazón de Peter comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo habitual, pero él sabía que no era por lo conversiación si no que, tal y como le había pasado otras veces, estaba a punto de tener una visión y sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver o a sentir.

"No exactamente," continuó hablando Sam, mientras Peter y Mohinder les indicaban que pasaran. "Digamos que tengo la facultad de ver visiones de lo que va a pasar."

"¿Y has visto a mi hermano en una de tus visiones?, ¿Como sabes que era él?"

"Si lo he visto, tiene problemas y necesita tu ayuda, nuestra ayuda, si nos permites. Lo retiene otro hombre, que habló de ti, bueno de vosotros dos, profesor Suresh." Sam quería demostrar que no estaba mintiendo, porque él nunca había visto a Mohinder, y el único conocimiento que tenía del gentistas, era la visión de la noche anterior.

"¿Un hombre?". Mohinder miró a Peter, pero no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba, le aterraba demasiado pronuciar una vez su nombre, había pasado mucho tiempo creyendo que estaba muerto y ahora parecía que reaparecía en sus vidas. Prefirió decirlo mentalmente y que sólo Peter lo escuchara.

"Si Sylar a vuelto."

"¡Si!, ese es nombre que dio tu hermano al otro hombre. ¿Lo conoceis?"

"Demasiado bien desgraciadamente, pero es una larga historia y no podemos perder más tiempo, incluso puede que lleguemos demasiado tarde."

"No, al menos por el momento, se que visión no ha pasado todavía en la realidad, no preguntes como pero estoy seguro de eso."

"Es demasiado peligros para que vengais con nosotros, aunque no os puedo contar mucho, si os diré que ahora si que tengo un buen motivo para que no me acompañeis a buscar a Nathan. Y tu tampoco." Dijo mientras se volvía a Mohinder. Peter se concentró y tras un gran esfuerzo, consiguió dentener el tiempo.

"Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez." Le dijo a Mohinder. "Estuviste a punto de morir y no pude hacer nada para salvarte, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir."

"Recuerda que fui yo quien te salvó a ti."

Después de aquello, Peter sabía que podía hacer nada para disuadir a su amigo, estaba decidido a acompañarle, a enfrentarse otra vez a su má terrible enemigo y no iba a echarse para atrás. Por eso decidió no insistir más. "Por cierto, no sabía que pudieras detener el tiempo"

"No lo puedo mantener mucho tiempo, no tanto como Hiro, pero al menos, algo es algo."

La realidad volvió a la normalidad y los hermanos Winchester se sentían raros, no sabían lo que había sucedido, pero tenían claro que Peter les había hecho algo. Prefirieron no saberlo, de momento, había otras cosas que hacer.

"Iremos sólo nosotros dos." Dijo Peter finalmente.

"Hace un momento que irías sólo como es posible que..." Dean no terminó la frase, una nueva voz se le interpuso.

"Querrás decir los tres." Todos miraron a la puerta, de donde venía la voz, y Peter se encontró mirando a Clarie.

"¿Qué haces aquí?. Se volvió otra vez hacia Mohinder. "¿Desde cuando te visita?. Peter parecía incómodo tras esa revelación.

"Eso da igual, he oído toda vuestra conversación y jamás hubiera esperado que me dejaras fuera de esta misión. ¿Acaso no te he dado suficientes pruebas de que me puedo defender por mi misma?"

"Tu novia tiene genio, ¿Donde la encontraste?" Peter no contestó a eso, le parecía extraño que la gente pudiera pensar que estaba saliendo con su propia sobrina.

"La cosa es fácil, si tan horrible es ese tal Sylar, dinos como podemos acabar con él." Dean ya había sacado su arma y estaba comprobando si el cargador estaba completamente lleno.

"Un arma no le hará daño, no es un ser humano normal y corriente."

"Pues enconces mucho mejor." Dean se levantó, como si incitara a los demás a hacer lo mismo y le siguieran. "No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos el coche abajo, dinos donde encontrarlos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sam y Dean salieron del piso y esperaron al resto. Claire, no lo pudo evitar y encuanto vio que Peter se acercaba a la puerta, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "No me vuelvas a dar un susto como este, tenías que haberme llamado."

"Quería impedir precisamente eso. No quería ponerte en peligro otra vez."

"Pero si ya sabes que eso se me da muy bien hacerlo a mi sóla."

Peter iba salir, cuando de repente y por un segundo, el corazón se le paró y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Nathan!"

Mohinder y Claire se acercaron a él asustados al pensar que se hubiera desmayado. Peter tenía la cara entre las manos, pero Claire quería comprobar que estaba consciente. Con suavidad, cogió sus manos y las apartó. Entonces vio que Peter estaba llorando.

"¿Peter, que pasa?"

"Sylar ha matado a Nathan, lo he sentido, lo se, cuando algo malo le pasa a mi hermano lo siento, lo vi tener aquel accidente en mis sueños. Pero esta vez ha sido distinto, ha sido peor. Se que lo ha matado y no he podido salvarle."

"Oh Peter." Claire tambiñen había empezado a llorar y hundió su cara entre la ropa de Peter.

Mohinder, que había permanecido callado habló por fin. "Tal vez no lo hayas perdido del todo"

"¿De que estás hablando?, mi hermano está muerto, Sylar quería su poder, el que no pudo conseguir conmigo y ya lo tiene, así que no me digas que no he perdido a mi hermano."

"Si, de acuerdo, si lo que dices es cierto, Nathan a muerto, pero tal vez podamos impedir que eso llegue a ocurrir. Vamos a buscar a Hiro. Él ya lo hizo una vez, vino del futuro para que salváramos a Claire y lo hicimos, bueno, tu lo hiciste."

Claire seguía abrazada a Peter, pero esté parecía haber comprendido el plan de Mohinder.

Dean miró a Sam con incredulidad, creía estar escuchando a los dos hombres hablar en un idioma totalmente extraño y del que no era capaz de entender ni una sóla palabra. ¿Realmente estaban hablando de hacer un viaje en el tiempo?. Dean pensó, que de todo lo que había visto en sus años como cazador, esto era sin duda lo más extraño que había oído nunca.

"Tal vez funcione." Dijo Peter mientras se levantaba y con él ayudaba a levantarse a Claire. "No te preocupes," Le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas. "Te prometo que arreglaremos esto de una forma u otra. Pero salvaremos a Nathan."


	5. viejos amigos y nuevas relaciones

Ya se que es un capitulo corto, sorry, pero no os preocupeis que para la proxima vez lo haré mayor, lo prometo

* * *

A pesar de que les habían puesto al día de la mayor parte de los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos meses, incluyendo la casi destrucción de la ciudad, Dean y Sam, apenas podían creer lo que habían escuchando. Sin embargo fue Claire la que terminó por convencerles.

"Tu hermano es psíquico, cazáis demonios, fantasmas y vampiros ¿y no puedes creerte lo que te hemos contado?"

Dean no pudo contestar a aquello, porque sabía que la chica tenía razón. Sin embargo, sonrió, tal y como él sabía hacerlo, antes de volver a hablar, aunque Peter se lo impidió. "Ni se te ocurra, se lo que estás pensando y no lo consentiré, tiene diecisiete años, es mi sobrina y además, no creo que seas el tipo de tío que le convenga."

Aunque su principal preocupación en ese momento, era recuperar a su hermano, Peter se sentía responsable de Claire ahora que estaba metida en el asunto y mucho más después de descubrir, lo poco que le gustaban los pensamientos de Dean hacia ella.

Sin decir nada más y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por tarde del mayor de los hermanos, Peter se levantó del sillón y fue hasta Mohinder, que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

"Nikki viene para acá con Molly, no tardarán más de un par de horas en llegar."

"¿Estás seguro, que podrá encontrar a Hiro? No sabemos si sigue en el país, hace meses que no hablamos con él" Peter bajó la mirada dejando que el miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo, porque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de no dar con él y perder su última oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con su hermano.

"Completamente." Mohinder puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter para reconfortar a su amigo. "Le he visto hacer cosas asombrosas, le estoy ayudando a desarrollar su habilidad y creo que puede encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo." Peter levantó los ojos y dejo ver la mirada de cachorrillo hacia el genetista para luego, sonreír, ligeramente aliviado.

Peter apenas conocía a Molly, sólo la había visto en el apartamento de Mohinder una vez; a veces pasaba temporadas en casa de Nikki y Micah, los dos niños se habían hecho grandes amigos y aunque también había copiado su poder, no lo tenía muy desarrollado y no pudo encontrar a Hiro donde quiera que estuviera.

Mohinder le había dicho que prefería trabajar con Molly a solas, sin distracciones y por lo que le contaba, sus progresos estaban siendo increíbles, gracias a ella, la localización de personas con habilidades estaba siendo mucho más rápida. Por ello, Peter estaba seguro que si Mohinder confiaba en ella, no tenía por que dudar de él

- o -

Claire se había acurrucado en uno de los sillones del cuarto de estar y ahora parecía un ser mucho más frágil de lo que deseaba aparentar. Durante la conversación con los hermanos Winchester, había desviado de sus pensamientos la realidad sobre la muerte de Nathan, pero una vez que hubieron terminado, su mente regresó a ellos.

Lo cierto era, que apenas conocía a Nathan y que, desde luego, desde que habían cambiado el destino de la ciudad, su recién descubierto padre, había cambiado completamente del que ella había conocido una vez.

Desde luego, nada le iba a hacer dejar de ver a Noah Benett como su padre, aquel que la había protegido toda la vida, pero una vez que había empezado a pasar temporadas en casa de los Petrelli, su concepto de Nathan había cambiado y eso le gustaba.

Podría decir que le había comenzado a querer como alguien especial, tal vez como quería a Peter, porque algo interno los unía, algo además de la sangre y ahora que la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre estaba ahí, se sentía culpable por no haberse acercado más a él, por no haber sido más accesible, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo con el que habían contado juntos y que posiblemente no volvería tener.

Sam se acercó a ella y se sentó en el brazo del gran sillón. Claire pareció no darse cuenta en un primer momento y él esperó, mirándola sin más. Finalmente decidió hablar.

"Solucionaremos esto, no te preocupes." Le parecía un ser tan puro e inocente, una persona tan frágil, que apenas se podía creer por todo lo que había pasado durante los meses anteriores.

De alguna forma, le recordaba a él mismo, ambos habían perdido tantas cosas, ambos habían tenido que esconder su verdadera identidad al resto del mundo y ambos temían por sus seres queridos.

Se volvió hacia Dean, pensando lo que haría él si perdiera a su hermano alguna vez e hizo todo lo posible por no seguir pensando en eso. Después de que Dean hubiera estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, no quería imaginarse lo que podría llegar a ser si vida sin su hermano.

Claire lo miró y Sam se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se sintió incómodo, porque tal vez ella no quería que le viera así, pero Claire no dijo nada al respecto. "Lo se, Peter ha conseguido cosas más difíciles." La chica empezó a recordar la noche en la plaza Kirby, pero al ver en sus recuerdos, de nuevo a Nathan, impidiéndole disparar a Peter y como se lo había llevado, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

Sam se giró hacia Peter, pero lo vio hablando todavía con Mohinder y ninguno de los dos se había fijado en Claire. No sabía muy bien lo que hacer, pero sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Se agachó hasta ella, hasta ponerse a la altura de ella, que había escondido el rostro entre sus manos. Las cogió entre las suyas y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara.

Claire volvió a mirarle a los ojos. "Gracias." No sabía que más decir en aquella situación tan embarazosa, porque en realidad no conocía a Sam de nada, un día antes no sabía ni que existía aquella persona y ahora estaba llorando frente a él, mientras trataba de consolarla.

Sin embargo, cuando consiguió calmarse, se dio cuenta que la mirada tranquila de Sam la reconfortaba tremendamente, sus ojos verdes parecían hacerle creer, que de verdad iba a salir todo bien y que nada malo podía suceder.

"Yo también se lo que es perder a un ser querido." Claire se sorprendió al oírle hablar; se había concentrado tanto en su mirada y sus manos cálidas alrededor de las suyas que no esperaba escucharle hablar. "Perdimos a nuestra madre cuando éramos muy pequeños, hace algo más de un año mi novia murió y hace poco que perdimos a nuestro padre. Pero te prometo que esta vez no le va a ocurrir nada malo a Nathan. Nos dedicamos a eso."

Con un movimiento totalmente involuntario, Claire se acercó a Sam y como si fuera algo completamente habitual entre ellos dos, lo abrazó. Sam no sabía que hacer, sus manos apenas la tocaban, pero sentía las de la chica alrededor de su cuello, fuertemente aferradas, como si no quisiera soltarse nunca. Al final, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, sintiendo su respiración, tranquila y sosegada entre sus brazos.


	6. El beso

Nikki llegó más tarde la hora que todos habían esperado, por lo que decidieron esperar al día siguiente para pedirle a Molly que buscara a Hiro. El apartamento de Mohinder, era suficientemente grande, por lo que pudieron acomodarse para dormir allí.

El profesor y Peter compartieron uno de los dormitorios, aunque pasaron toda la noche hablando, Peter necesitaba un amigo con quien desahogarse, al fin y al cabo y quería preocupar a Claire más de lo que la chica ya lo estaba sin que le dijera nada más.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación que esta vez no vamos a conseguir solucionar todo esto?" Le preguntó Peter a su amigo.

"Quieres a tu hermano y estás preocupado por él, es normal. También esta Claire, será indestructible, pero al fin y al cabo es casi una niña y la quieres proteger de todo lo que esta pasando."

Peter sonrió, aunque con la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Mohinder no pudo verlo. "Sabes doctor Suresh, en vez de genetista, tendrías que haber sido psicólogo, hubieras tenido mucho trabajo con todos nosotros." Escuchó como el profesor se reía e incorporándose en la cama, se lo quedó mirando. "¿Cómo superaste lo de tu padre? Quiero decir…"

"Te entiendo. No lo se, un día estaba fatal por la muerte de Chandra Suresh y al día siguiente, bueno al día siguiente, tu estabas en la puerta de mi antiguo apartamento hablándome de tus poderes y de los Isaac Mendez."

Las cosas habían cambiado desde ese día en el que los dos amigos se habían conocido, pero por mucho que habían vivido, todavía seguían el uno al lado del otro. Peter lo sabía, el profesor no le abandonaría y le ayudaría siempre lo que necesitara, igual que lo había hecho él.

"Saldremos de esta y Nathan estará bien." Le dijo finalmente el profesor. "Deberíamos dormir un poco, mañana puede ser un día muy largo y tenemos que estar preparado para todo."

Por su parte los hermanos Winchester, durmieron en el cuarto de estar. Mohinder se había empeñado en que se quedaran en su dormitorio, al fin y al cabo eran sus invitados, pero Dean y Sam se habían negado.

"Hemos estado en sitios mucho peores, que ni te imaginarías, estaremos bien en los sofás." Le dijo el mayor de los hermanos, acomodándose tranquilamente en uno de esos sofás.

Por fin se quedaron solos, pero ninguno de los tenía ganas de dormir. Habían visto tantas cosas durante los últimos dos días, que parecía imposible intentar conciliar el sueño como si nada.

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Gente que lee el pensamiento, que vuela, que viaje en el espacio-tiempo."

"Sammy, nos enfrentamos a vampiros, demonios y fantasmas todos los días, ¿tan raro te parece esto?"

"No es cuestión de raro, es que… no se, pensaba que la gente normal, era es normal, corriente y que no se preocupaban por cual sería su habilidad." Sam miró por la ventana. Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando saber de donde venían sus visiones, si eran algo maligno o no, que descubrir ahora que había otra mucha gente que se preguntaba lo mismo que él, le parecía un alivio.

"Dean, ¿Quién crees que es ese Sylar?" Le preguntó Sam a su hermano, pero al no obtener respuesta, se volvió hacia él. Se lo encontró dormido; respirando con fuerza, pero profundamente dormido. Parecía que nada el pudiera quitar el sueño, ni descubrir que había gente con poderes fuera de lo normal. Sam sonrió y se levantó sin hacer ruido, para ir a la cocina.

En el otro dormitorio, se habían quedado Nikki, Molly y Claire. La niña y Nikki se habían dormido pronto, agotadas después del largo viaje. Además, sin apenas conocerlas, Claire no se sentía preparada para contarles lo que tanto le destrozaba el corazón, después que Peter le dijera que su padre había muerto.

Pero no podía dormir, lo había intentado, aunque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Nathan, la última vez que habían hablado, los encuentros que habían tenido, que no habían sido muchos, todas las veces que lo había visto; recorrieron su mente, pues no podía dejar de pensar si no habría más momentos como ese porque no podrían solucionarlo.

Por eso, se levantó y fue a la cocina, pensando en lo que su madre siempre le decía, que un vaso de leche caliente ayudaba a dormir más tranquila. Anduvo por la casa intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, pues pensaba que todos estaban ya dormidos.

Pasó al lado de Dean, que dormía a pierna suelta y no se percató de su presencia. La chica buscó con la mirada a Sam, pero no lo encontró cerca. Por fin llegó a la cocina y casi se sobresaltó al ver que había una pequeña luz allí.

"¿Sam?"

"Vaya, pensaba que todos estabais durmiendo ya. ¿No te habré despertado verdad?"

"No tranquilo, no podía dormir con todo lo que ha pasado." Sam sonrió y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, observando a Claire, que en silencio y moviéndose como un gato, se acercó a la nevera, cogió una botella de leche y llenó un vaso, que metió en el microondas.

"¿Cómo lo hacéis vosotros?" Sam la miró confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Dijiste que habías perdido a seres queridos, como has hecho para seguir adelante, yo no podría."

"No es algo que quiera hacer. Cuando murió mi novia, creí que la vida se había terminado para mi, que no habría nada, ni nadie más a quien pudiera querer, y ya me ves, aquí estoy ahora."

"¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien en tu vida ahora?" Nada más terminar de hablar, Claire se dio cuenta que había sido excesivamente directa a la hora de hacer esa pregunta, por mucha curiosidad que tenía por saber si Sam estaba interesado en alguien. "Lo siento, no quería decirlo así."

"No pasa nada, está bien. No, no hay nadie, pero ha habido alguna mujer importante, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que el mundo no se había terminado."

"Debiste de quererla mucho." Sam asintió, bajando la cabeza hacia el vaso que tenía en la mano. "Espero encontrar a alguien que sienta eso mismo por mi algún día."

"Lo harás, no te preocupes, eres muy joven. Eres preciosa, inteligente y una de las chicas más simpáticas que he conocido nunca. No te faltarán los pretendientes." Para su vergüenza, Claire no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ese comentario, nunca le habían dicho nada, así, tampoco había estado rodeada de muchos hombres, fuera de su padre, de Nathan y de Peter. Sam era el primero que no la veía como una simple animadora o como alguien a quien tuviera proteger por ser de su familia.

Al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, Sam rozó el brazo de Claire, pero esta no lo apartó. Los dos se quedaron mirando. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el otro, sin tener necesidad de leerse el pensamiento.

Sam se levantó, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Se arrodilló frente a la chica y le apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro.

"Sam, Peter está en la otra habitación y Nathan…"

"¿Sabes cuantas veces he estado a punto de morir? No podemos preocuparnos siempre por los demás, hay momentos, ocasiones, en las que tan sólo importa el presente." Le rozó el rostro con el dorso de su mano y la chica cerró los ojos, suspirando.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces he muerto ya desde que tengo mi habilidad?" Al volver a abrir los ojos, Claire se dio cuenta que no le había hablado a Sam de ninguna habilidad que ella tuviera y mucho menos que esta tuviera que ver con morirse.

Por eso, tuvo que reaccionar rápido antes de que él comenzara a hacer preguntas que estropearían el momento. Se acercó a él, puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, le besó con ternura.

No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, pero si que lo hacía a un hombre hecho y derecho, a un hombre que realmente le gustaba. Sam le devolvió el beso, abrazándola, pensando que si Peter se enteraba de aquello le mataría y que si Dean se entaraba, estaría riéndose una semana entera.


	7. El ataque y la huída

Peter se quedó mirando fijamente a Sam, aunque estaba intentado leer sus fuertes pensamientos, por mucho que hubiera podido, no le era necesario para saber que la noche anterior había ocurrido algo. El joven cazador parecía diferente.

Lo conocía de dos días pero no le parecía normal su forma de comportarse. Peter se dio cuenta que su propio hermano también lo miraba con extrañeza. Eso le demostró que estaba en lo cierto.

"_No está bien hacer esto ahora, no es el momento, ninguno de los dos estamos preparados. Fue genial lo que pasó, pero de momento no se puede volver a repetir."_ Escuchó dentro la cabeza de Claire, las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Por fortuna para Peter, Hiro apareció en medio de la habitación en ese momento. "Estupendo, creo que después de esto voy a creer cualquier cosa." Dijo Dean entre risas. Aquello le parecía una película de ciencia ficción, con gente volando, leyendo los pensamientos de otros, viajando por el espacio-tiempo. "Y yo un simple cazador de demonios."

"Gracias por venir." Saludó Peter a Hiro. El joven viajero japones, parecía triste. Su relación Nathan a lo largo de los años se había convertido en poco menos que fraternal, por eso cuando Peter le puso al día de todo lo ocurrido, se derrumbó al pensar en la muerte de su "Hermano mayor", como había terminado por llamarle.

"Vamos a arreglar esto, por eso te necesito. Quiero viajar al pasado, al momento en el que se llevaron a mi hermano y evitarlo. No voy a permitir que nada malo le pase ahora que se que es cierto lo que me contó."

"A ver si me aclaro, ¿quieres que viajemos contigo al pasado para evitar que un tipo… como se llama… a sí Sylar, lo mate?" Peter asintió con seriedad ante la pregunta de Dean.

Mientras hablaban, miró de reojo a su sobrina. A pesar de estar realmente afectada por lo de su padre; la cercanía con el menor de los hermanos Winchester, no le hacía del todo gracia a Peter, al fin y al cabo era todo un desconocido.

Pero por el momento se conformó con tenerlos a los dos cerca y controlados, tenía cosas más inmediatas en las que pensar. Cuando llegara el momento ya se ocuparía de esa nueva relación

"Sam y Claire vendrán conmigo. Hiro llévate a Mohinder y Dean. Tienes que retroceder cuatro días. Nathan estaba en New York, pero no puedo ser más exacto, no estaba con él cuando sucedió." Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder en busca de apoyo, el profesor se había convertido en su mejor amigo y ahora necesitaba un amigo de verdad.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Peter vio en los del profesor la serenidad que le hacía falta en la desesperación que sentía, el sonrió levemente, indicándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Desde cuando te han convertido el jefe de esta misión?" Dean se levantó casi de un salto, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes y mucho menos a seguir las directrices de alguien que no fuera su padre.

"¿Qué tal desde que es mi hermano al que intento salvar?"

"Precisamente es tu hermano y puede que no estés pensando con claridad."

"Muy bien, ya es suficiente. Peter ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?" Claire fue hasta su tío y se puso entre este y Dean. "Se trata de Nathan lo se, pero tenemos que pensar con frialdad si no queremos que nos mate a todos. Sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz. Sam y yo iremos contigo, si quieres, pero dime que tienes un plan preparado."

"Tenes que estar seguro de lo que vas a hacer, no te dejes llevar por la pura venganza, lo usará contra ti." Sam había aparecido al lado de la chica, sin que Peter se diera cuenta. Aunque aquello no le hacía demasiada gracia, pudo comprobar que el chico parecía sumamente protector con su sobrina. "Yo estoy listo, si quieres podemos irnos ya."

"¡Un momento! ¿Estas hablando en serio Sam? ¿Desde cuando te has apuntado al clan de los X men?" De repente, Dean lo comprendió todo, todo estaba absolutamente claro ahora.

Sam había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero al ver el leve roce de la mano de Claire con la de su hermano, Dean lo tuvo todo claro, pero no dijo nada. "Muy bien, vete con ellos."

Dean se sentía ligeramente traicionado. Hasta entonces Sam y él habían sido uña y carne, se lo habían contado todo, sobretodo todo lo relacionado con las mujeres y de repente, tenía que descubrir por sorpresa que entre su hermano y la chica nueva, había pasado algo.

- o -

Decidieron moverse media hora más tarde, tiempo que Sam dedicó para intentar hablar con su hermano. Se dio cuenta que Dean se había quedado más serio de lo normal y cuando intentó hablar con él y no le miró a la cara, comprendió que su hermano estaba cabreado.

"¿Cuánto rato hace que lo sabes?"

"El suficiente Sammy, pero podías habérmelo dicho. Entiendo que quieras ir con ella si te gusta. Se como eres, quieres protegerla y lo entiendo. Pero podías haber dicho algo."

"No podía, Peter puede leer los pensamientos y si te lo hubiera contado, él se habría enterado en un momento. Tan sólo fue un beso nada más, tampoco es el mejor momento para que pase algo más."

"Al menos te cuidado. No sabemos quien ese tal Sylar, puede ser peligroso por lo que han dicho."

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe. "¿Alguien hablaba de mi?" Estaba tan acostumbrado a enfrentarse a él, que sin pensárselo dos veces, Peter se puso delante de la puerta, evitándole pasar. "Vaya, parece que hay una reunión de amigos y veo caras nuevas. ¿También tienen algún tipo de habilidad?"

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?" La sonrisa de Sylar heló la sangre de todos los allí presentes. "¿Dónde está Nathan?"

"Yo no me preocuparía por él, dentro de poco saldrá delante de las cámaras para presentar su nueva candidatura. Estarás orgulloso de él Peter, ya me he ocupado de prepararlo." Al ver la transformación de Sylar en su hermano, Peter sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Por su parte, Dean sacó el arma y apuntó al recién llegado, pero no se había dado cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier criatura que se hubiera enfrentado. Estaba frente al mejor depredador.

Antes de que Dean pudiera disparar, Sylar movió la mano e hizo que su arma saliera disparada contra la pared y luego lo lanzó a él también. Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero se sintió paralizado de repente.

"Cada vez sois más, pero seguís teniendo el mismo problema de sentimentalismo de siempre. Os mueven las emociones." Sylar dio un paso hacia delante, pero se tuvo que apartar cuando Peter le lanzó un rayo de energía. "Muy bien Peter, pero todavía tienes que mejorar." Lanzó también a Peter contra la pared, y lo dejó allí, para que viera toda la escena, para que contemplara lo que no iba a poder salvar. "Ahora vas aprender como se usan las habilidades."

"Hiro, haz lo que te he dicho, llévate a Dean y a Mohinder de aquí."

"El chico es especial, pudo sentirlo." Aprovechando que Peter estaba despistado, Sylar dio un par de pasos hacia Sam, que todavía no podía moverse. Tenía miedo, por lo poco que había oído hablar de Sylar, todos parecían temerle y ahora empezaba a comprender el motivo. "No es uno de los nuestros, es distinto, pero tiene un gran poder en su interior."

"Aléjate de mi hermano, maldito…" Dean no pudo decir más, pues un segundo más tarde Hiro tocó su hombro y junto con Mohinder hubieron desaparecido. Sam lo vio desvanecerse y mientras escuchaba la voz de Sylar acercarse a él, pensó que pasaría si fuera la última vez que viera a su hermano, si estuviera a punto de morir.

Entonces sintió el golpe que una fuerza invisible le daba y también escuchó el pequeño grito de Clarie. Se esforzó, tenía que moverse. Se preguntó donde estaba Peter y entonces lo vio, como si lo hubieran colgado en la pared.

Realmente, ese tal Sylar era realmente fuerte. Los ojos de Sam y de Claire se encontraron, la chica estaba asustada, no había conseguido sobreponerse a ninguno de los ataques de Sylar y ahora que Sam estaba en medio se sentía peor que nunca.

"Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mi querida animadora y el chico nuevo, son más que amigos. Entonces esto será divertido." Con un movimiento de su mano, Sylar lanzó a Sam contra la pared. Aquello nunca le gustaba, ni cuando lo hacía algún demonio ni ahora. Tenía que hacer algo, quería salvar a Claire.

Se concentró mientras vio a Sylar caminar hacía él con decisión, con la mano en el aire, enfocada hacia su cabeza. Comenzó a sentir el dolor. "Déjale en paz, él no es como nosotros, no tiene ninguna habilidad que te merezca pena." Escuchó decir a Peter. "Déjale." Repitió Claire.

El dolor se hizo intenso, pero de repente, se sintió libre, podía moverse, había creado algún tipo de campo de fuerza mental y Sylar no podía cruzarlo. Cayó al suelo, notando la sangre al caer por su mejilla y caminó hacia Claire.

"Puede que seas demasiado fuerte para mi, muchacho, pero había venido aquí para saldar una vieja deuda y no me iré sin hacerlo." Al tocar a Sam, Claire se sintió liberada y se pegó a él.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Sylar, que se había dado la vuelta y con su poder mental, había levantado en el aire a Peter, apretó ligeramente la mano y su víctima notó que dejaba de respirar. "Ya he matado a tu hermano, pero tu siempre me has causado más problemas."

"No creas… que voy a dejar… de hacerlo." Con un movimiento rápido, Peter concentró toda su fuerza en lanzar un nuevo rayo de energía contra Sylar. Los cayeron al suelo de golpe.

"Chicos vámonos ahora." Sam y Claire fueron hasta Peter en cuanto los tocó, desaparecieron de la escena, no sin que antes Peter sintiera un nuevo golpe proveniente de Sylar. Eso le hizo desconcentrarse, dejar de pensar en donde quería ir y simplemente decir que quería escapar.

Eso le daba miedo, todavía le costaba de vez en cuando controlar el viaje en el espacio-tiempo y más cuando tenía que llevar a gente consigo. Tan sólo esperó haber llegado al momento correcto. En cuanto al sitio, ya se las apañarían cuando llegasen, al menos estarían a salvo, o tal vez no.


	8. Separados

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Sam, notando la sangra todavía corriendo por su mejilla. Claire estaba junto a él, agarrando su mano con fuerza. El dolor de cabeza se le estaba haciendo casi insoportable, pero no era el momento para debilidades.

Peter se levantó del suelo, todavía le dolía el último golpe que le había asestado Sylar, pero se estaba recurando rápidamente, como siempre. "No lo se." Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una habitación vacía, no había nada más que una mesa, ni ventanas, ni muebles, nada les podía dar una idea de donde estaban y muchos de cuando exactamente.

El lugar era extremadamente pequeño, apenas podían dar unos cuantos pasos, sin llegar a la otra pared. "¿Creía que podías viajar en el espacio tiempo sin problemas?" El tono de Sam no le gustó nada.

"Acabo de salvarte la vida amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta Sylar estaba a punto de matarlos a todos si no hubiera salido de allí. Tu no conoces a ese maldito asesino, si nos hubiéramos quedado, nos habría matado."

"No, tienes razón, no le conozco, pero me he enfrentado a unos cuantos demonios a los que ni siquiera puedes matarlos, tan sólo puedes tener la esperanza de mandarlos de vuelta al infierno por una larga temporada, en el mejor de los casos."

El dolor de cabeza de Sam se hizo todavía más intenso, tanto que no le permitía pensar con claridad, excepto en una cosa. "¿Qué hay de mi hermano? Se fue con tus amigos, ¿Crees que estará bien?" Peter miró al chico. La el miedo y el dolor se marcaban con fuerza en sus ojos.

Podía ser un cazador de demonios y seres sobrenaturales, pero no había visto nada del mundo en el que Claire y Peter vivían. Los ojos del joven cazador creían en la bondad de la gente, en que nadie era diabólico por naturaleza, que Sylar no podía ser tan malo. Pero él no lo conocía, no había luchado con él más que esa vez.

Tampoco conocía a gente como Angela Petrelli o Linderman. Personas sin escrúpulos que estaban dispuestos a acabar con toda una ciudad por conseguir lo que querían, gente que no era buena.

La mirada de Sam estaba preocupada por su hermano y de eso Peter sabía mucho. Había sentido la muerte de Nathan y eso era algo que no podía soportar, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sin luchar, igual que Sam no iba a descansar hasta dar con su hermano.

Por eso, Peter, decidió no ser tan duro con el chico. "Conozco bien a Mohinder, sabe lo que hace, casi siempre y Hiro, bueno… quiere ser un héroe, sólo hará lo que crea mejor para todos nosotros."

"Genial, eso me hace sentir mejor." Contestó Sam con sarcasmo.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí, esa herida no tiene buena pinta." Claire se acercó a Sam y tiró de él hasta que consiguió que se sentara en el suelo. No, definitivamente, esa herida no le gustaba nada, pues todavía no había dejado de sangrar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y delante de ellos apareció un hombre. "¿Papá?" Claire no se podía creer que Noah Bennet estuviera realmente allí, tan sorprendido como ella de verla.

"Claire, Peter ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Miró al chico nuevo, no tenía buen aspecto, por su rostro excesivamente pálido y la sangre corriendo por su rostro, dedujo que las cosas no habían salido bien. "Vamos, vuestro amigo necesita asistencia médica."

- o -

"Fantástico, así que estamos en una tienda de comics, mientras mi hermano puede estar muriéndose." Dean se dio la vuelta y miró con rabia a Hiro, que le sonreía inocentemente. "Tenemos que volver." Concluyó con rotundidad.

"No podemos. Peter Petrelli nos dijo que nos fuéramos, no podemos volver."

"¿Cómo dices? Mi hermano está en ese apartamento, un psicópata quiere matarlo ¿y tu quieres que nos quedemos aquí leyendo las aventuras del Capitán America, Pikachu?" Dean nunca había estado dispuesto a que le dieran órdenes. Tan sólo has había aceptado de su padre, pero nadie más se las podía dar.

Vale, ¿Qué tal si nos tranquilizamos e intentamos pensar con tranquilidad?" Mohinde se interpuso entre los dos, apenas conocía a Dean, pero la rabia que había en sus ojos era suficiente para saber que no era buena idea enfadarlo demasiado; la preocupación por su hermano era suficiente para que estuviera alterado. "Hiro tiene razón, no podemos volver allí sin más, Sylar acabaría con nosotros, pero si conozco bien a Peter se habrá marchado de allí usando tu poder. Será mejor encontrarlos."

"¿Y como lo vas a hacer? Si les ha ocurrido algo, si ese tal Sylar todavía los tiene, no esperarás que nos manden un mensaje al móvil." Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Dean sonó y los otros dos hombres se lo quedaron mirando en silencio. "¿Sammy, eres tu? Gracias a dios, ¿Dónde estás, que ha pasado?"

"¿Dean donde demonios te has metido? Te llevo llamando todo el día."

"¿Sammy te encuentras bien o te has golpeado la cabeza? Hace cinco minutos que nos separamos." La puerta de la tienda se abrió a su espalda y comenzó a escuchar voces que parecían hablar más alto de la cuenta.

"Vamos Dean, se que no te gusta que me meta en tu vida, pero hace días que no nos vemos y te hecho de menos, al menos podrías pasar a vernos. ¿Qué tal esta tarde?" Dean miró a sus dos compañeros, pero estos no estaban prestando atención a su conversación, sino que miraban fijamente a los hombres que acababan de entrar en la tienda. Mohinder lo miró y le hizo una señal para que dejar de hablar y le siguiera "Sam, tengo que dejarte, luego te vuelvo a llamar."

"Dean, no me cuelgues, he llamado a la policía para que te busquen. Se que no lo hubieras querido, pero estaba preocupado por ti, así al menos, aunque te detengan, te traerán a casa con los tuyos."

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡VOSOTROS TRES! Quietos donde estáis." Dean se dio la vuelta, escuchar el grito, dispuesto a replicar, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con cuatro tipos mucho más altos que él, debían de rondar los dos metros, armados con imponentes recortadas y con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vale, creo que este es el momento de salir de aquí." Se dirigió a Hiro, mientras los primeros disparos hacia ellos comenzaron a sonar. "Ahora sería un buen momento para que nos sacaras de aquí." Sin embargo, antes que Hiro pudiera teletransportarse a ningún sitio, uno de los hombres consiguió acertarle. "Mierda, esto es genial."

Hiro cayó al suelo inconsciente unos segundos más tarde. El dardo estaba alojado en la parte trasera de su cuello. "Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí." Dean recogió a su nuevo compañero del suelo, se lo cargó al hombre y comenzó a correr detrás del profesor entre las estanterías, intentando esquivar los múltiples disparos.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta trasera y al cerrarla detrás de ellos, Mohinder la atrancó con unas enormes cajas. Sonidos llegaban desde lejos, parecían ser sirenas de la policía, junto con ruidos de gente gritando.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que lograron meterse en un edificio abandonado. Estaba todo derruido, grandes tablones cubrían las ventanas y algunas maderas del suelo habían desparecido.

Dean dejó a Hiro en el suelo. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

Mohinder se había separado de él unos metros y regresó con un periódico hecho pedazos en la mano. "¿Tienes un mechero?" Dean se lo lanzó, y el profesor miró la portada horrorizado. "Esto no puede ser verdad. No puede estar bien." Enfocó la luz del mechero hacia la parte superior del periódico y entonces se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dónde hemos ido a parar? Mira." El profesor mantuvo la luz del mechero puesta en la fecha y un momento después la mirada de sorpresa de Dean, no sorprendió a Mohinder. "¿Estamos en el 2015? ¿pero que narices ha pasado aquí para que la policía nos empiece a disparar así como así?"

"_Los nuevos dispositivos para rastrear a las personas que albergan alguna habilidad especial están a punto de ponerse en marcha. Eso dará a las autoridades mayor facilidad de encontrarlos y encerrarlos antes que cometan cualquiera de los horribles crímenes de los que son capaces. Al fin así, no volverán a sucederse los hechos que llevaron al criminal llamado Sylar a acabar con todos aquellos inocentes. Los que tengan poderes serán recluidos para que el resto de la raza humana pueda vivir en paz."_

Dean había estado escuchando en silencio. Aquello parecía una auténtica locura, ese no podía ser el futuro que le esperaba a la humanidad. Ahora es cuando más comprendía por que alguien como Sylar debía ser detenido antes de cometer más atrocidades.

Un ruido al fono de la enorme sala abandonada, llamó la atención de los dos, Dean sacó su arma, si era otro de esos matones que se hacían llamar policías, no dudaría en defenderse si era necesario.

"¿Quién está ahí? Preguntó el profesor.

"Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, creía estabas muerto o algo peor." Mohinder notó que la sangre se le helaba, no podía ser que allí, en ese futuro apocalíptico para las personas con habilidades especiales, él siguiera viviendo libre por donde quisiera.

Dean apuntó hacia la figura que se acercaba a ellos y cuando por fin se puso bajo la pequeña luz entraba por una de las ventanas mal tapiadas, también él se asustó, aunque consiguió no demostrarlo.

"¿Todo esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa?"

"Mi querido Mohinder, todavía no conoces lo que es capaz de hacer el género humano cuando está asustado. Si, esto lo empecé yo al matar a Nathan Petrelli, pero otros me siguieron, comenzaron a tomarse la justicia por su mano y los hombres normales y corrientes, decidieron revelarse contra nosotros." Sylar miró a Dean detenidamente. "¿Quién es tu amigo, Suresh, me resulta familiar, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué?" Unos golpes en la puerta de la sala les hicieron dejar de hablar.

"SABEMOS QUE ESTAIS AHÍ. Salid con las manos en alto malditos mutantes y a lo mejor no os matamos aquí mismo."

- o -

"Deberías tranquilizarte, seguro que Dean está bien." Claire le quitó el teléfono móvil Sam de las manos y lo escondió tras ella, sonriendo al cazador. "Mi padre ha dicho que las perdido mucha sangre, que tienes que descansar."

"Claire, estamos hablando de mi hermano. ¿Qué harías tu si fuera Peter?" La chica acarició la mejilla del cazador.

"También se trata de mi padre, de Nathan, puede que no podamos hacer nada por él, pero confío en Peter, él sabe lo que hace y tu también deberías confíar. Ahora mismo estará buscando a Mohinder y Hiro y pronto dará con ellos y con tu hermano." Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Sam y luego se acarició la frente, allí donde estaba la herida. "Me gustaría tanto poder darte mi poder y que pudieras sanar en un segundo."

"Eres increíble." Sam se incorporó en la cama y acercándose lentamente a Claire, fue quien la besó ahora. Con sus labios sobre los de la chica, se sentía tranquilo, como si ella le hiciera sentir mejor.

"Mi padre y Peter están ahí fuera, como te vean besarme, eres hombre muerto." Claire sonrió, escondiendo el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo ante la posibilidad que Nathan estuviera muerto para siempre.

"No hemos podido dar con tu hermano, ni con Mohinder ni con Hiro, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra." Dijo Peter nada más entrar en la habitación.

"Eso no es posible." La sola idea de perder a su hermano, hizo que Sam se aterrorizaba. No podía ser el último de su familia que quedara en pie. "Seguid buscando, tienen que estar en alguna parte."


	9. Descubrimientos

"Podemos salir de aquí Suresh si trabajamos todos juntos." Dijo Sylar convencido de sus palabras. "Puedo acabar con todos ellos, pero tenéis que distraerlos mientras lo hago."

"A ver si me aclaro, la última vez que nos vimos, intentaste matar a mi hermano y ahora pretendes que te ayude que la policía no te pille. Lo siento amigo, pero creo que estás solo en este barco." Dean se acercó a la ventana. Estaban en un segundo piso, la caída no los mataría, como mucho les haría daño. "Mohinder, deja de escuchar a este tío y hazme caso, he salido indemne de peores situaciones."

"Claro, iros, pero entonces nunca encontraréis las respuestas que estáis buscando. Se que no estáis en el momento correcto, lo puedo leer en tu cara profesor y yo os puedo contar como hemos llegado a esto." Sylar desvió la mirada de Mohinder a Dean al darse cuenta que su discurso había hecho mella en el profesor. "Lo cierto es que tu cara me resulta de lo más familiar, pero no se porque. Espera un momento, si claro que si."

Los ruidos en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes, desde luego no iban a conseguir aguantar mucho más tiempo allí, sin que entrara la policía a por ellos. Hiro se removió en el suelo, mientras volvía en si poco a poco "Mi cabeza…"

"Mohinder, tenemos que marcharnos, ahora Hiro está consciente, podemos irnos sin que nos pillen, deja que este tipo se suicide el sólo en este sitio de locos." Dean se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, nunca le había gustado la policía y mucho menos aquella que disparaba a discreción y que parecía reconocerlo, al igual que Sylar.

"Ven con nosotros. sabes lo que le ha pasado al mundo, ven y cuéntanoslo." Dean no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero no había tiempo para los reproches. Sylar tampoco se había esperado que el profesor le dijera esos, después del tiempo que habían pasado sin verse y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aquella invitación era lo último que se esperaba de Mohinder.

"A la de tres." Se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta, todos se miraron y sin decir nada y encabezados por Dean y Mohinder atravesaron el cristal de la ventana, con la esperanza que aquello no fuera una completa locura.

- o -

"No han podido esfumarse sin más. Se trata de mi hermano y supongo que Mohinder y Hiro son tus amigos, deberías estar preocupados por ellos." La herida de la cabeza ya no le dolía como antes a Sam, aunque seguramente eso se lo debía a las pastillas que se había tomado un rato antes.

"Sam, se que esto no es fácil de comprender, pero es posible que Hiro los haya llevado a otro momento, puede que estén el pasado o en el futuro, no sería la primera vez." Sam se echó a reír, como si aquello fuera la mejor broma que le hubieran contado en la vida.

Sin embargo, cuando todos se quedaron serios y Claire lo miró y asintió, el cazador se dio cuenta que no le estaban tomando el pelo. "¿Cómo es posible? Bueno después de lo que he visto ya se que es posible. ¿Pero entonces como los vamos a encontrar?"

"Si están en otro tiempo, serán ellos los que tendrán que volver, será cuestión de Hiro traerlos de vuelta." Sam se recostó en el sofá y suspiró con fuerza, aquello le estaba superando por momentos y además, no poder tener a Claire como el apoyo que a él le gustaría por estar su padre delante, fue demasiado para él. "Ahora mismo tan sólo podemos hacer una cosa y si quieres unirte a nosotros, nos serías de gran ayuda. Yo también tengo el poder de Hiro y con un par de saltos en el tiempo, puedo llegar al momento exacto en el que Sylar mató a mi hermano, tengo que evitarlo."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando Peter? ¿Por qué me quieres tan poco que quieres verme muerto?" Peter no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pues había llegado a creerse que jamás volvería a oír la voz de su hermano. Pero al darse la vuelta, Nathan estaba allí, mirándole sonriente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Peter le abrazó y este lo arropó con cariño. "Dios mío Nathan, pensé que estabas muerto, lo sentí incluso y ahora mírate, estás aquí. No se porque presentí eso, pero estabas muy raro y luego desapareciste."

"Necesitaba un par de días sólo, el estrés por las elecciones y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente habían podido conmigo, pero ya estoy como nuevo, en realidad, Peter soy un hombre nuevo." Claire miró a ese hombre con cierta reticencia.

No podía decir que conociera mucho a Nathan, apenas habían tenido relación, pero había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerle, algo que no le daba buena espina. Se volvió hacia Sam y vio que este también lo miraba extrañado, como si hubiera sentido las mismas malas vibraciones que ella.

"Vaya, que tenemos aquí, si está toda la familia reunida, Claire cuanto tiempo sin verte."

"Nathan, no es que hayas hecho mucho por estar conmigo últimamente." Le contestó ella de una forma brusca. "Además que demonios te pasa, ¿Por qué te comportas como si fueras un hombre feliz? El Nathan que yo conozco no es así." Peter la miró con incredulidad, sorprendido de las palabras de su sobrina. "¿No lo ves Peter? Algo raro le pasa a tu hermano." Pero su tío no le contestó. "Es igual."

La chica salió de la habitación a toda prisa y Sam fue tras ella. Nathan lo vio marcharse y sonrió. "¿Quien es el chico?, parece muy preocupado por tu hija Noah. ¿Es una de vuestras nuevas adquisiciones de gente especial?"

"En realidad no se mucho de él, vino con ellos cuando aparecieron aquí, pero si, veo que Claire y él se han hecho muy amigos."

"Pues ten cuidado, puede que si te descuidas, tu hija termine por decirte que ha descubierto al amor de su vida en ese joven desconocido. Puede que sea alguien peligroso, alguien que quiera su poder…"

"Vamos Nathan, no te comportes ahora como un padre sobreprotector, porque no se te da nada bien. Me has dado un susto de muerte y todo lo que sabes es preocuparte por alguien que te puedo asegurar que es un buen chico."

"¿pero tiene algún poder especial?" Volvió a insistir Nathan para el asombro de Bennett y de su hermano.

"¿Quieres dejarlo ya? No tienes que hacerle un tercer grado al amigo de tu hija. Te habíamos dado por muerto y de repente estás aquí como si nada. Podrías relajarte un poco. Además tenemos amigos en peligro, por si no lo sabías todavía."

Peter comenzaba a comprender lo que había dicho Claire, Nathan parecía distinto, no se parecía al político que quería llegar a la Casa Blanca, pero tampoco al hermano protector que le había descubierto su secreto de que podía volar.

"Pues entonces tendrás que ponerme al día de todo para que podamos encontrarlos."

- o -

"¿Por qué nadie puede verlo? Algo le ha ocurrido a Nathan, tal vez haya sido Angela que le haya lavado el cerebro o…" Sam puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y sonrió.

"Tu familia parece sacada de Dallas." Ella se echó a reír, porque en realidad era cierto, no conocía ninguna otra familia con tantos muertos en el armario y tantos trapos sucios escondidos. Tan sólo Peter parecía distinto, pero en ese momento, tras haber recuperado a su hermano, estaba demasiado ocupado olvidando la horrible sensación de haber presentido la muerte de Nathan. "¿Qué tal si los dejamos con su culebrón y me ayudas a dar con mi hermano?"

"¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? Peter y Hiro son los únicos que pueden viajar en el tiempo. Deseo ayudarte a dar con tu hermano, pero mientras Peter esté ahí con Nathan, tenemos las manos atadas en lo que al viaje en el tiempo se refiere." Sam se acercó a Claire para besarle, no podía creer que aquell chica, a la que apenas conocía, estuviera tan volcada en ayudarle.

Sin embargo, una voz al fondo del pasillo le hizo detenerse. "¿Y si te dijera que no?" Los dos se volvieron hacia Bennett, que pese a no decir nada, sabía perfectamente lo que había entre los dos chicos.

"¿Qué quieres decir papá?"

"Que Suresh está trabajando en un suero que proporciona poderes a todo el mundo y les da aquello que necesitan. Tal vez si tu amigo lo prueba, pueda viajar en el tiempo."

"¿Quieres hacer de Sam un conejillo de indias?" Dijo Claire poniéndose delante de Sam, como si lo estuviera protegiendo."

"¿Funcionará?" Si había alguna posibilidad de dar con su hermano antes, no iba a desperdiciarla."

"Sam no por favor, no lo hagas."

"Casi al cien por cien." Sam tomó de la mano a la chica, ya no le importaba que su padre estuviera delante o no, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería el apoyo de alguien.

"Ven conmigo, estoy en un mundo en el que las personas hacen cosas extraordinarias, esto es normal para ti. Ven conmigo Claire por favor." Bennett los miró de lejos. Desde el mismo momento en que había dicho lo del suero, sabía que Claire iba a ir con Sam, pero tenía que ayudarle. Él había salvado a su hija, arriesgando su propia vida al hacerlo. Se merecía algo más.

"Si vais a hacerlo, será mejor que os deis prisa, cuando Peter se entere, querrá deteneros." Además estaba Nathan, había llegado un momento antes que Peter, cuando llevaba días sin dar señales de vida. Se comportaba de una forma extraña muy poco propia de él. Si viajando con Sam conseguía quitar a Claire de aquella extraña situación, Bennett se sentiría más seguro para actuar.

- o -

Al caer al suelo, el edificio estaba rodeado de policías, los cuatro hombre se quedaron parados, mientras los agentes les apuntaban con enormes rifles y pistolas. "Rendíos ahora o nos veremos obligados a disparar."

"Vamos Dean, he oído hablar mucho de ti y espero que no sea todo una leyenda." Le dijo Sylar, demasiado convencido de sus palabras.

"¿Se puede saber de que hablas?"

"He dicho que os rindáis."

"¿Podéis esperar un momento?" Dijo un Dean cada vez más nervioso.

"Todo el mundo habla de tu poder y de cómo estás ayudando a otros a escapar de la policía y el ejército. Espero que te hayas convertido en una leyenda por méritos propios."

"Vamos a contar hasta cinco y si no habéis levantado las manos y os habéis rendido, abriremos fuego."

"Si no os importa estamos hablando." Dean estaba a punto de perder los nervios, entre las extrañas cosas que estaba diciendo Sylar y la policía.

"Usa tu poder, es lo único que puede sacarnos de esta." Dean se volvió hacia Mohinder y Hiro para comprobar si estos sabían de lo que estaba hablando el otro hombre, pero por sus expresiones asumió que estaban igual que él. "Yo puedo quitar unos cuantos de un plumazo, pero tu puedes acabar con todos a la vez."

"Uno… dos… tres…"

"No se con quien me confundes, pero no tengo ningún poder." El corazó nunca le había latido tan fuerte.

"Cuatro…"

"¿De donde has salido muchacho? Te concentras y los noqueas. Nada más. Vamos Dean, ACTUA DE UNA VEZ."

El grito de Sylar fue demasiado para él, pero cuando el policía dijo por fin "cinco" y todos su compañeros levantaron las armas hacia ellos; notó el cosquilleo en su estómago y una gran energía emergiendo de sus manos. No lo pensó, no dudó, simplemente extendió las manos y todos los policías que los rodeaban, cayeron al suelo como si los hubiera golpeado un huracán. Algunos salieron despedidos, otros rodaron por el suelo unos metros y otros se golpearon contra los edificios cercanos y las farolas.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Preguntó Dean completamente fuera de si.

"Eso ha sido nuestra salvación y todo gracias a ti, Dean Winchester." Le contestó Sylar mientras comenzó a correr entre los maltrechos policías.


	10. Sam ¿que te ocurre?

"Vale, ¿Qué tal si nos pones al día de lo que ha pasado esta tarde?" Dean se detuvo en mitad de al calle. Tras el revuelo organizado por el poder recién descubierto por el cazador, habían conseguido escapar de sus perseguidores y esconderse en otro edificio.

"¿Cómo si no lo supieras? Te dedicas a ello todos los días, los periódicos no hacen más que hablar de ti. No te hagas el ignorante ahora." Sylar parecía tan convencido de sus palabras, que Dean comenzó a penar que hablaba realmente en serio sobre sus supuestos poderes. "Un momento, no lo sabes, ¿Quién eres cazador?"

"Es largo de explicar, no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso ahora. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar seguro y luego pensamos lo que podemos hacer?" Mohinder, miró a Sylar, que parecía no ver diferencia entre el Mohinder que el conocía en el futuro y el que ahora tenía delante.

"Muy bien, entonces, seguidme, se a donde podemos ir."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, primero tengo que encontrar a mi hermano." Dean se cruzo de brazos y los otros hombres también se detuvieron. "Si tan bien me conoces, sabrás donde encontrar a Sam Winchester."

"Como si quisieras verlo, yo mismo te oí como le llamabas traidor por esconder sus habilidades, formar una familia y dejar de intentar ayudar a otra gente como nosotros en apuros."

"Sam no haría algo así." Dean no se podía creer, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para pensar que pudiera agachar la cabeza y aceptar en un mundo que no le gustara. Sam no era así.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a verlo a casa, seguro que quieres conocer a su preciosa mujer, otra traidora por cierto. Claire le convenció para dejarlo todo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Nos dijo que lo hacía por el niño que venía, pero desde entonces, ninguno de los dos han sido de mucha ayuda para salvar a nadie."

"¿Estás hablando de la misma Claire Bennet, la animadora por la que se salvaría el mundo?" Mohinder y Hiro estaban totalmente alucinados, aquel no podía ser el futuro que les esperaba, las cosas no podían haber terminado tan mal para todos ellos.

"Entonces vamos a verles, quiero que Sam me diga a la cara que es un cobarde como tu dices." Dean comenzó a caminar, esperando que Sylar le siguiera y le indicara el camino hacia la casa de su hermano. No podía dejar de pensar que Sam hubiera cambiado tanto como el otro hombre decía. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido en su vida para dejar a un lado su propio instinto.

- o -

"Sam, mírame, no tienes porque hacer esto." Claire se puso delante de Sam para que no pudiera dar un paso más. La chica había visto demasiada buena gente cometer terribles errores, como para que a Sam le ocurriera lo mismo. "Seguro que hay otra forma."

"Si la hay dímela." Nada más decir aquello, se dio cuenta que acababa de ser demasiado duro con Claire, estaba descargando con ella toda su frustración de ese momento y ella no se lo merecía. "Lo siento." Contestó, cogiendo entre las suyas, las manos de Claire. "Pero si le ocurre algo a mi hermano… yo fui el que me empeñé en ir en busca de Peter, tuve un sueño, una visión y pensé que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Siento que todo esto es por mi culpa."

"No digas eso. No puedes sacrificarte porque las cosas no hayan salido como estaban previstas y a lo mejor tampoco tienes porque precipitarte con todo esto."

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió antes de que Sam pudiera contestar. Sabía que Claire tenía razón, que no tenía porque arriesgar su vida, tan sólo porque hubiera una poco fiable oportunidad de salvar a Dean. Podía salir mal, podía ocurrir algo que no debía, podían pasar muchas cosas y aún así, no tenía todas consigo de poder ayudar a Dean. Pero Sam era así y ni Claire, ni nadie iba a impedirle ir tras su hermano si tenía la mínima opción de dar con Dean.

"¿Por qué has huido de mi, Claire? Pensaba que te alegraría saber que estoy bien." Nathan estaba en la puerta, Claire lo miró, pero se quedó donde estaba. Algo le hacía mantenerse alejada de él, una fuerza interior le repetía que algo no iba bien en su padre, que Nathan había cambiado, aunque nos sabía de que forma.

"Lo siento, pero hay cosas que requieren mi atención ahora. Cuando todo esto haya terminado…" Dando un paso atrás, Claire pegó el cuerpo a Sam, que notando que la chica estaba asustada, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos.

"Así te has echado novio. Supongo que estar con él es más importante que saber que tu padre está vivo. Imagino que me lo merezco, por no haber estado contigo tanto como debería. Bueno, como has dicho, cuando soluciones las cosas que tienes pendientes, estaré esperándote."

Nathan se dio la vuelta y dejó el laboratorio, momento en el que Claire respiró hondo y consiguió que su cuerpo dejara de estar tan tenso. No podía remediarlo, algo en Nathan no le gustaba, algo no estaba bien, pero no estaba segura lo que era.

"Peter no puede estar tan ciego sobre Nathan." Dijo mientras se separaba de Sam, pero este puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y esperó a que se diera la vuelta.

La besó en los labios delicadamente. No lo había hecho desde aquel primer beso robado por la noche, pero había deseado volver a hacerlo muchas veces. Claire le devolvió el beso, mientras dejaba de pensar en Nathan, en lo que no había visto Peter de su hermano, lo que Sam estaba a punto de hacer y como eso podía poner su vida en peligro.

Todo era demasiado complicado pero mientras estaba en los brazos de Sam, mientras el chico la besaba, no importaba nada más que sus labios, que la respiración tranquila del cazador junto a ella y la sensación de bienestar que Sam le producía siempre que estaban juntos.

"Lo vas hacer pase lo que pase ¿verdad? Vas a meterte esa droga que dijo mi padre e intentar dar con Dean, donde y cuando quiera que esté." Se abrazó a Sam y dejó que este la arropara entre sus brazos de nuevo. "Entonces tendré que ir contigo."

"No seas loca, aquí tienes a tu familia y tienes que averiguar que le ocurre a Nathan, no puedes dejar a Peter." Sam se sorprendió al estar hablando de aquella gente que tan sólo un par de días antes habían sido unos completos desconocidos para él, como si ahora fueran amigos suyos.

"Peter sabe luchar sin mi, en realidad es él quien más veces me ha salvado la vida y en cuanto a Nathan. No se porque, pero algo me dice que si encontramos a tu hermano, sabremos lo que le ocurre a Nathan."

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?" La voz de Bennet, los cogió por sorpresa a los dos, pero ninguno de los dos hizo la más mínima mención de separarse del otro. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían porque esconderse, si realmente estaban bien juntos.

"Papá, ya sabes…"

"Primero fue Peter, creíste en él, hasta ser capaz de poner tu propia vida en peligro. Entonces no te equivocaste, es un gran chico y siempre lo ha demostrado. Ahora tienes a Sam. No lo conozco, pero confío en tu criterio. ¿Crees que puedes confiar en él?"

Claire asintió en silencio, por lo que Bennet supo que no tenía mucho que hacer para convencer a su hija de que no cometiera una locura. "Muy bien, entonces será mejor hacer esto cuanto antes. No quiero que Peter se entere de esto e intente disuadirte de ir con Sam."

Bennet mostró una jeringuilla al extender su mano. Sam y Claire se la quedaron mirando en completo silencio. Los dos sabían que en cuanto uno de los dos la cogiera, no habría marcha.

Sam tomó la mano de Claire se acercó a Bennet, pero antes de que pudiera coger la jeringuilla, el hombre mayor lo cogió del brazo. "Te lo advierto muchacho, quiero que la traigas de vuelta, no quiero que salga con el más mínimo rasguño y si llega a morir en algún momento…"

"¿Morir? Señor Bennet, eso sería impensable, no podría imaginarme algo tan…"

"Sam no puedo morir, bueno si que puedo morir, pero me regenero, no sería la primera vez y te sorprendería las veces que han llegado a darme por muerta. En cuanto a ti, papá, no le metas miedo, no es para tanto, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma. Hasta podría salvarle a él llegado el momento."

Bennet todavía mantuvo la mirada fija en el Sam un momento. Como buen padre no le hacía gracia que ningún hombre se acercara a su hija y mucho menos que ella tuviera que arriesgar su vida por él; pero Claire era una mujer adulta y había vivido mucho más que la mayoría de personas que él conocía. Su hija tenía razón, podía cuidar de si misma e incluso Sam se sorprendería de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Sam pudo coger por fin la inyección y tras respirar con fuerza un par de veces, se la inoculó en el brazo. Se la devolvió a Bennet y mirando a Claire a los ojos, esperó a que ocurriera algo.

Pero durante los primeros momentos no paso nada. Todo parecía normal en su cuerpo. Durante un instante, Sam pensó que se había quedado sin oportunidades, que su única opción para ir tras su hermano se había ido con esa inyección.

"¿Y ahora que?" Dijo él, pero antes de que Claire pudiera contestar, sintió que algo le ardía en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le hizo doblarse y sin poder abstenerse, gimió.

Pero a Sam no le importaba, lo estaba pasando mal, pero también eso podía ser una buena señal de que la droga estuviera comenzando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, por lo que estaría más cerca de dar con su hermano y poder salvarle antes de que le ocurriera nada malo.

"¿Sam que te ocurre?" Claire se volvió hacia su padre y preguntó algo que ya era demasiado obvió para la chica. "Tu sabías que esto ocurriría ¿verdad papá? Lo sabías y no has dicho nada."

"Se podría haber asustado y tiene demasiadas ganas de encontrar a su hermano."

"Cuando se pasará el dolor."

"Es variable, dependiendo la persona."

Al escuchar gritar a Sam y verlo caer de rodillas al suelo, Claire se olvidó de su padre; por mucho que quisiera echarle la bronca y gritarle, el dolor de su compañero era demasiado fuerte y ya que no podía hacer para ayudarle, al menos estaría a su lado.


	11. La oscura realidad

Le parecía totalmente imposible, pero lo cierto era que Sam jamás había sentido ningún dolor parecido, ninguna de las veces que le habían disparado o cuando un demonio lo había poseído, nada era comparable a aquello. De fondo, escuchaba la voz de Claire que lo estaba llamando, pero no era capaz de saber lo que estaba diciendo y por mucho que quería contestarle, no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Papá, haz algo." Claire no se había separado de él ni un momento. Aunque Sam tenía los ojos cerrados, la joven estaba segura que el cazador sabía que estaba cerca de él y que eso le hacía sentir mejor. "Está sufriendo, tienes que ayudarle."

"Lo siento pero es uno de los efectos del compuesto. Todos los que se lo han inyectado, han pasado por esto." Claire no se podía creer que su padre estuviera tan sereno mientras veía como sufría el hombre al que quería su hija.

"¿Hay más gente que ha pasado por esto y todavía lo permitís? Realmente estáis más locos de lo que yo había pensado. Sam mírame por favor, vamos, se que puedes hacerlo." Con cuidado, Claire tomó el rostro del cazador con las dos manos y esperó, nerviosa y casi fuera de si, a ver sus ojos pardos mirándole a ella. "Eso es, todo va bien y pasará pronto ya lo verás."

Por fin, Sam comenzó a escuchar sus palabras, su tono de voz suave y que intentaba ser sereno, le hacía sentir mejor y sobretodo hacía que le miedo se alejara de él más que cualquier medicina. Además, estaba su hermano, si el dolor por el que estaba pasando, le ayudaba a dar con Dean, entonces habría merecido la pena.

"Tienes razón, pasará pronto, es muy doloroso al principio, pero en pocos minutos, el cuerpo se acostumbra al cambio y todo vuelve a la normalidad, con la diferencia de los nuevos poderes adquiridos."

Bennett tenía razón, aunque los primeros minutos fueron criminales para Sam, poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando, su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad y los sentidos volvieron a funcionarle como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Claire." Dijo Sam en un fuerte suspiro. Volvió a mirar a la chica y sonrió, viendo como ella también suspiraba con fuerza al verlo ser él mismo otra vez. "¿Y ahora que, como se que poder tengo?" Aquello sonaba extremadamente raro para Claire, pero para Sam, que ya sabía algo sobre tener alguna habilidad especial, aquello tan sólo parecía volver atrás en el tiempo.

"Eso todavía sigue siendo un misterio, depende de que cada uno de los sujetos. Lo único que tenemos claro por ahora, es que cuando inoculamos este compuesto a un ser humano normal y corriente que desea con todo su alma un poder, en algún momento lo consigue, como si su cerebro se lo pudiera ordenar al resto del cuerpo."

No hizo falta que Bennett dijera nada más; Sam sabía perfectamente lo que quería, el único motivo por el que había arriesgado su vida. _"Dean" _Fue todo lo que apareció en su pensamiento. La sola idea de que algo le hubiera podido ocurrir ya a su hermano, le estaba destrozando.

Claire le dio la mano con fuerza. No hacía mucho tiempo que se habían conocido, pero iba reconociendo sus expresiones y si había algo que realmente supiera del menor de los hermanos, era que Dean era toda su vida.

"¿No pesarías irte sin mi?" Claire le mostró la sonrisa más dulce que Sam hubiera visto nunca y apretó con más fuerza todavía su mano. "Volveremos pronto, papá y no lo haremos solos, Mohinder y Hiro todavía están con Dean."

"Tened cuidado y no tardéis, ya sabes como es Peter cuando se trata de protegerte." Claire le sonrió a su padre, al saber que él mismo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, que daría cualquier cosa porque su hija no se marchara en aquella aventura, que le parecía poco menos que suicida. "Cuida de él, Sam es un inexperto en lo que a la gente con habilidades se refiere, no sabe lo que hay por el mundo." Dijo su padre con sorna, mirando directamente a Sam.

"Lo mismo digo, hay cosas en este mundo, que ninguno de los que están este edificio ha visto jamás. ¿Cuántos demonios ha visto señor Bennett?" El hombre se quedó paralizado, no tanto por lo que acababa de decir Sam, sino porque dos segundos más tarde, Sam y Claire ya no estaban allí delante de él.

"Ten cuidado, Claire Bear, ten mucho cuidado." Los peligros a los que se podía enfrentar su hija eran mucho peores de lo que ella hubiera podido pensar nunca, y por mucho que Claire hubiera crecido, por mucho que hubiera vivido, había cosas para las que no estaba preparada, cosas que sólo un hombre de la compañía estaba capacitado para ver.

- o -

Mientras Nathan hablaba por teléfono, Peter no le quitó la vista de encima. No podía decir lo que es, pero del mismo modo que le había ocurrido a Claire, Peter sabía que había algo que no encajaba con su hermano mayor, algo era diferente en él.

"Lo quiero listo para mañana, de lo contrario las cosas van a empezar a cambiar." Sin dejar tiempo para que su asesor contestara, Nathan colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía a su lado. "Estoy rodeado de incompetentes. Menos tu Pete, tu siempre sabes que es lo mejor para cada momento y por eso te envidio. Tu capacidad para diferenciar el bien del mal, me sorprende, incluso la envidio."

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que ocurrió." Peter se sentó sobre la mesa, frente a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos, estaba decidido a quedarse en esa habitación con Nathan, hasta sacara la información que quería.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué ocurrió donde?" Nathan le sonrió como siempre, pero un escalofrío muy desagradable cruzó la espalda de Peter mientras lo miraba. Algo no estaba bien.

"Nos secuestraron Nathan ¿o es que acaso te borraron la memoria antes de dejarte libre?"

"Me escapé, creía que ya te lo había dicho."

"No, no me has dicho ni una sola palabra, de repente apareces delante de mi, cuando yo creía que habías muerto. Estaba completamente seguro que estabas muerto y ahora te tengo aquí, diciéndome que no fue nada, que escapaste y ya está. Necesito algo más."

Por fin lo había dicho, necesitaba soltarlo desde que Nathan había aparecido delante de él y por fin lo había hecho. El mayor de los hermanos se levantó y fue hasta él. Para su sorpresa le abrazo, Nathan no era de los que abrazara, no era de los que permitía que sus sentimientos salieran y alguien pudiera jugar con ellos.

"Dímelo por favor. Dime lo que pasó, sólo eso. Necesito saber que no te voy a perder otra vez, porque no creo que pueda soportar volver a pasar por una experiencia semejante a la de creerte muerto." Por fin, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos guardados en su interior durante demasiado tiempo, Peter también se abrazó a él, deseando poder olvidar en algún momento la angustia de perder a su hermano mayor.

"Es muy fácil de contar hermanito." Le dijo al oído Nathan a su hermano. "Tu hermano, el futuro senador Petrelli, apareció delante de mi y no pudo resistirlo. Pensar en llegar a presidente del país, era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar. Nathan está muerto, yo lo maté Peter, con mi poder y ahora soy todo lo que te queda de él."

Peter intentó separarse del otro hombre, al que comenzaba a reconocer, pero Sylar no le dejó, lo cogió con fuerza, pues quería sentir su sufrimiento, el rápido latir de su corazón y su forcejeo por liberarse. Había esperado aquello durante demasiado tiempo como para dejarlo marchar ahora.

"Suéltame." Dijo con toda la rabia posible Peter. Deseaba matarlo allí mismo, sobretodo porque usurpara de esa forma tan vil la imagen de su hermano para confesarle que era su asesino. "Te juro que acabará contigo y te mataré."

"Ya había pensado en ello, por eso tengo algo muy especial para ti Peter. Por cierto, sabes que fue lo último que dijo tu querido Nathan antes de morir. Dijo tu nombre, esperaba que le salvaras, ni si quiera pudiste cumplir esa promesa."

"Maldito desgraciado." Con un movimiento ágil de su mano, Sylar tiró a Peter contra la pared, donde lo clavó sin permitirle moverse. "¿Qué has hecho con el cuerpo de mi hermano!" Gritó con fuerza Peter.

"No gastes tu energías, las vas a necesitar cuando seas un humano más que común y corriente. ¿Conoces la droga que están comenzando a dar a algunos humanos para darle poderes? El novio de Claire ya la tiene, espero que no tenga grandes efectos secundario sobre él, al menos no de los que matan en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas."

Peter lo miró con odio. Hasta que había conocido a ese hombre, no se había planteado lo mucho que podía llegara odiar a una persona, pero lo que sentía hacia Sylar iba mucho más allá que el simple sentimiento de odio, era algo que le daba ganas de acabar con él con sus propias manos.

"Lo que yo me pregunto desde que conocí este programa es que el efecto que tendrá esta droga sobre gente como nosotros. Por eso me alegro de tenerte aquí, hermanito."

"No me llames así, no soy tu hermano y tu no eres Nathan, nunca sabrás ser Nathan." Peter forcejeó con la fuerza invisible que lo mantenía firmemente atado a la pared. No podía permitir que aquel asesino continuara usando al imagen de su hermano para sus desalmados propósitos.

"Da igual, el caso es que vas a ayudarme a salir de mis dudas." Sylar sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una jeringuilla, jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos y sonrió, haciendo que el rostro de Nathan pareciera completamente diabólico.

Peter quería apartar la mirada de aquella expresión, no quería recordar a su hermano por el ser en el que lo había convertido Sylar. Para él, Nathan era su héroe de infancia y porque no, lo había sido siempre y lo había perdido.

Incluso con todos los poderes que había conseguido adquirir, al final lo había perdido. Nathan le había salvado la vida más de una vez, cuando él tan sólo podía volar y Peter lo había dejado morir de la forma más horrible a manos de su peor enemigo.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos el experimento?" La jeringuilla se elevó unos centímetros de su mano quedando suspendida en el aire. Peter no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba condenado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía que nada le iba a salvar de aquello. Sylar levantó la mano y con ella se movió la jeringuilla que poco a poco se fue separando de Sylar, como si fuera arrastrada por una corriente marina invisible. "De todas formas, Pete, si después de esto mueres, al menos te dejaré estar con tu hermano."

Sylar echó la mano hacia atrás como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de baseball, pero justo en el último segundo, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un paralizado Matt, por lo que estaba viendo apareció en la habitación.

"Nathan ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

- o -

Dean golpeó con violencia la puerta. Estaba nervioso, pocas veces se había sentido tan alterado. Nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor tenía sentido. Sam no era ningún traidor, él no podía estar trabajando con un asesino como Sylar y el mundo no se había podido volver tan loco.

Para colmo, acababa de descubrir que tenía un poder que no sabía ni como calificar todavía, pero que más que nada, le daba miedo, pues le recordaba demasiado al poder que había dado Azazel a todos aquellos niños para convertirlos en el general de sus ejércitos demoníacos.

La puerta tardó en abrirse unos segundos, aunque no se encontró exactamente con lo que esperaba, pues aunque Sam estaba delante de él, verlo con un niño en brazos, de unos cinco años, que se abrazaba a su cuello, no era lo más habitual para él.

"¿Dean que demonios estás haciendo aquí? Nos estás poniendo a todos en peligro. ¿Cómo has podido venir aquí, estando mis hijos? Sabía que estabas loco, que habías perdido el norte, pero esto es demasiado. Vete de mi casa."

Dean estuvo a punto de quedarse sin palabras. Por muchas que habían pasado entre ellos, Sam jamás le había hablado así, con ese tono de voz y esa expresión que mezclaba el miedo y un terrible enfado. Pero consiguió recomponerse en seguida.

"Yo también me alegró de verte Sammy. No se te ve nada mal."

¿Por qué me llamas Sammy así de repente? Creía que habías dicho que había dejado de ser tu hermano por no querer seguir tu causa, así que será mejor que te des la vuelta y tu y tus amigos os vayáis por donde habéis venido, antes de que nos metáis en problemas."

"Te lo dije Winchester, tu hermano es un traidor y nos abandonó, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, antes de que…" Una sombra se movió a lejos, Sylar supo que se trataba de la policía secreta, especialistas entrenados para cazarlos sin ser descubiertos. "Tarde, vamos entrad en la casa todos."

"Ni se os ocurra, no quiero que sepan lo que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia puede hacer."

"Gracias por echarme de tu familia Sammy, pero no hay tiempo, tiene razón, no están rodeando y la única forma de hacer algo, será desde dentro." Sin hacer daño al niño que su hermano llevaba en brazos, Dean empujó a Sam al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta cuando todos habían entrado. "No se que es lo que te ha cambiado tanto Sam, pero no eres el hermano que caza demonios conmigo en mundo."

"¿De que estás hablando? Dean claro que no soy el mismo que cazaba, hace diez años d eso, ahora tengo responsabilidades mucho más importantes." Dijo Sam mirando al niño que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza su cuello por el miedo.

"Vale, tus hijos y tu mujer son más importantes que tu hermano, pero si me ayudas a volver a mi mundo, a mi tiempo, a mi realidad; te juro que este mundo de locos no pasará." Sam lo miró sin comprender ni una sola palabra, pero algo le decía que aquel no era el terrorista que todos los medios de comunicación, que se había convertido su hermano.


	12. Los cuatro Winchester

"Eh, vosotros dos, quedaros donde estáis." Dijo el policía levantando la voz, pero para entonces, Sam y Claire, cogidos de la mano, ya habían comenzado a correr. Escuchaban las voces de los más diez agentes que les estaban persiguiendo, todos armados hasta los dientes, todos dispuestos a dispararles en cuanto tuvieran ocasión.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Claire cuando consiguieron ocultarse tras una esquina. "Según el periódico que hemos visto, deberíamos haber viajado al futuro, pero este no puede ser nuestro futuro."

Los policías pasaron de largo, al menos habían conseguido despistarles. Respiraron con cierta tranquilidad, sin estar muy seguros de lo que debían hacer a continuación. "Se supone que habíamos venido buscando a mi hermano y en lugar de eso estamos en un mundo de locos. Esto no tiene sentido."

Un arma se apoyó en la espalda de Sam. "Muy bien muchacho, a ver si nos dejamos de juegos de una vez, que ya estoy cansado de perseguir a gente como tu." Aquella era la voz del mismo policía otra vez. "Date la vuelta muy lentamente espero que no intentes ningún truco de los vuestros.

Sam le miró por fin a la cara, su expresión tranquila, señalaba años dentro de ese trabajo, haciendo aquello, cazando gente inocente como ellos. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

El agente miró a Claire de arriba abajo, de una forma que de haber podido, Sam le hubiera golpeado. Pero el arma que estaba apuntando a su pecho, le detuvo. Al menos mientras no intentara nada con Claire.

"¿Y tu novia que hace, cual es su poder? Además de estar muy buena claro." El hombre intentó tocar el cabello de la chica, pero ella se apartó con rapidez, mirándole con odio. "Y además es peleona, justo como a mi me gustan. Sabes, siempre podría hacer una excepción contigo, siempre y cuando…"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase." Dijo por fin Sam, que era capaz de imaginarse el tipo de proposición que un hombre sin escrúpulos como ese sería capaz de hacerle a Claire. Le había prometido a Bennett cuidar de su hija y por mucho que no le pudiera pasar nada, no iba a permitir que un hombre tan desagradable como ese le pusiera una mano encima.

"¿O que? Mira chaval, con este arma he matado más de los de tu clase, de los que tu podrás conocer nunca, así que deja de hacerte el chulito, que puedo meterte un tiro entre ceja y ceja cuando quiero. Luego, sólo tengo que alegar defensa propia y nadie volverá a preguntar por ti." El hombre puso el arma sobre la frente de Sam y por un momento, el cazador pensó que aquel hombre iba a disparar.

Se estremeció al escuchar el tiro, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el orificio de entrada estaba en la cabeza del policía y no en la suya y que un momento más tarde, el tipo cayó al suelo muerto.

Claire se abrazó a Sam, temiendo que algo peor pudiera ocurrir en ese mundo de locos, el cazador le devolvió el abrazo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos a su espalda.

"¿Y ahora que?" El callejón en el que habían intentado ocultarse estaba realmente oscuro, por lo que le costó poder ver quien era la persona que se estaba acercando a ellos.

"Y yo que creía que ahora tenías una familia respetable." La voz era tan familiar, que Sam no pudo dudar de quien se trataba, aunque algo en el tono de voz de su hermano le hizo pensar que Dean había cambiado.

Entonces lo tuvo enfrente y lo vio. Si, definitivamente había cambiado, pese a ser la misma persona, las canas que comenzaban a aparecer en su cabello y algunas pequeñas arrugas que se dibujaban en su rostro le daban la apariencia de cuarenta años. Algo estaba mal, ese no era el Dean que Sam había ido a buscar, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Sin embargo Dean se retiró interponiendo una mano entre su hermano y él. Entonces, Sam pudo ver la cicatriz que recorría el brazo de Dean. "¿Dean que te ha pasado?" Preguntó Sam bastante alterado.

"Eso mismo llevo queriendo preguntarte mucho tiempo hermanito." Dean miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Sam. Entonces se dio cuenta, aunque hacía tiempo que no veía a menudo a su hermano, estaba seguro que ese no era el Sam duro y frío en el que se había convertido en los últimos tiempos.

"Pero has matado a ese policía y parece no importarte. Tu no eres así, no matas a al gente sin más."

Dean lo miró rabia, no podía decir eso si no comprendía lo que significaba vivir en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles donde lo mejor que te podía ocurrir si tenías alguna habilidad especial y te topabas con la policía era salir corriendo y esperar que no te dispararan en la huida.

"¿Sin más dices? Ese tipo te hubiera matado y se hubiera llevado a tu mujer, Sammy. No tenía remordimientos, los sentimientos no eran su problema, aunque tampoco era el peor de ellos.

"¿Mi mujer has dicho?" Dijo su hermano. Sam y Claire se quedaron mirando, la chica se ruborizó al pensar que esa pudiera ser una posibilidad verdadera. Le gustaba Sam, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero todavía no se había planteado si quería estar con él por mucho tiempo, como para pensar en estar casada con él.

"Da igual, no importa."

Mientras lo observaba volvió a ver la mirada llena de sentimientos, tan característica del hermano que había cazado durante años a su lado. Le picó la curiosidad, estaba acostumbrado a ver muchas cosas, pero creer estar viendo al hermano que creía haber perdido hace años, estaba muy lejos de él que estaba preparado.

"Vale, aquí esta ocurriendo algo raro y me lo vas a explicar." Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sabía que los policías no estaban lejos y pronto darían con su paradero, sobretodo cuando descubrieran que su compañero no contestaba al intercomunicador. "Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más seguro no quiero que nos maten por tener la guardia baja."

Dean comenzó a andar, Sam y Claire se quedaron mirando un momento, definitivamente las cosas estaban muy mal y por lo que parecía, estaban muy lejos de encontrar al Dean que ellos estaban buscando.

- o -

"Dean tenéis que iros de aquí o esos policías entraran en casa y nos detendrán a todos, mis hijos incluidos." Por un momento, Dean vio la expresión de miedo que había tenido Sam al descubrir que tenía sangre de demonio en su interior, pero esta pronto desapareció.

"Entonces nos iremos todos." Dean le hizo un gesto a Hiro y este usando todo su poder se concentró y paralizó a todo el mundo que estaba fuera de la casa. "Coge a Claire y los niños, nos vamos de aquí."

"No, entonces seremos acusados de ser tus cómplices."

"¿Cómplice? Sam por el amor de dios eres mi hermano. Que demonios te ha pasado en todo este tiempo, no has podido cambiar tanto." Dean conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber donde estaba su límite, sabía cuanto aguantaba y donde estaba su tope sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

"¿Lo dices tu que te has convertido en el terrorista más buscado del mundo? Dean no puedes pedirme que te ayude cuando tienes al lado a gente tan peligrosa como ellos. Hiro y Mohinder se miraron entre ello y luego se volvieron hacia Sylar. Estaba claro que aquel hombre si que era peligroso, pero ellos, ¿Qué habían hecho para convertirse en personas non gratas en ese futuro? "Y además con él." Continuó Sam, mirando a Sylar. "Que no sabes lo que es la lealtad a la gente como nosotros y mucho menos a los humanos."

Dean no supo que contestar, los años habían cambiado a su hermano, ya no sólo en el aspecto físico, pues haría parecía un hombre mayor, que rondara los cuarenta, los nervios de los años y de tener que esconderse no le habían hecho ningún bien a su aspecto; si no que el que pequeño Sammy había desaparecido, dando paso a un hombre temeroso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de que pudieran dar con él. El cazador había desaparecido, ya no quedaba rastro de él por ninguna parte.

"No estoy con él y en cuanto a Mohinder y Hiro, sólo se que son buena gente y que están aquí par ayudarme a comprender lo que ha pasado. Vengo del pasado Sam. De donde yo vengo todavía cazamos demonios."

Sam fue hacia su hermano le obligó a callarse. "¿Quieres que nos maten ahora mismo? Como se te ocurre decir algo así en voz alta. Nadie en su sano juicio dice que puede moverse y mucho menos que se enfrenta a demonios. Esas cosas no existen en este mundo, no de forma oficial.

"Entonces tenemos que saber como cambiarlo." Dijo de repente Hiro y todos se lo quedaron mirando. "Por eso estamos aquí para salvar al mundo otra vez como los héroes que somos."

"No digas tonterías." Le interrupió Sam. "Los héroes como vosotros hacéis llamar son los primeros en morir estos días, mártires podríais decir que son, pero muertos al fin y al cabo."

"Por eso ocultaste la cabeza en la tierra como la avestruces ¿verdad Sammy? Se quien eres, he sido junto a papá una de las personas que te ha criado y se que no eres así. Entiendo que tengas miedo por tus hijos y por Claire, pero ¿No crees que merece la pena intentar cambiar este mundo de mierda, por uno donde podáis ser libres para ser vosotros mismos?"

"Sam ¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera? ¿Por qué se han quedado paralizado todos esos agentes?" Claire apareció en el salón y junto a ella dos niños. "Oh dios mío." Dijo ella la ver a los recién llegados. "¿Habéis sido vosotros?"

"Claire tranquila." Dijo Sam sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. "Han venido para solucionar un par de problemas."

"Diles que se vayan antes de que nos metan en problemas." Saltó ella.

"Ya es un poco tarde para eso, preciosa." Claire se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Sylar.

"Creo que tiene razón, la policía ya está aquí. Vamos coge a los niños venid aquí."

"Pero…"

"Claire, cariño, siempre has confiado en mi, hazlo también ahora, es cuestión de vida y muerte."

Cuando los agentes entraron en la casa, ya estaba vacía, no había rastro de ninguno de los forajidos ni de los dueños de la casa. La habían abandonado para no volver más ahora que habían marcado como lugar peligroso.


	13. Descubriendo la verdad

Se trataba de un antiguo centro juvenil, arrasado por la policia algunos años antes en su búsqueda de gente con poderes. Después de eso había quedado completamente abandonado y excepto algunos vagabundos que solían dormir allí, nadie se preocupaba por ese lugar.

"No me puedo creer que estemos aquí." Dijo Claire mientras acostaba en lo que parecía haber sido una cama, en bastante mal estado ahora, a su hijo pequeño. "¿Por qué cuando aparece tu hermano nos tiene que meter en sus líos? ¿Por qué no nos deja vivir su vida?"

Sam no le había quitado la vista de encima a su hermano ni por un momento, había algo extraño en él, algo demasiado familiar como para pertenecer al Dean que él conocía, algo que creía haber olvidado hacia mucho tiempo ya.

"Sam, vamos, habla con él y dile que queremos volver a casa, seguro que la policía no sabe todavía que estás relacionado con él y el peor de los casos no estoy segura que no te creen un terrorista como a él."

El menor de los hermanos miró a los niños que dormían tranquilamente, alejados totalmente de aquella locura que los adultos llamaban vida. Claire tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo por los niños, porque tuvieran un futuro tranquilo, porque las autoridades o fueran detrás de ellos por ser especiales.

"Vamos, hablaremos con él juntos." Sam cogió a su mujer de la mano y salieron de la pequeña habitación en busca de su hermano.

Lo encontraron en seguida, estaba con los otros tres hombres, aunque se mantenía apartado de ellos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en Sam, ese no era el hermano que él estaba buscando, la vida había cambiado a su hermano pequeño tanto que no podía reconocerlo bajo es capa de odio y resentimiento. Además tenía una familia, justo lo que él había querido siempre, tenía una mujer perfecta y unos hijos maravillosos. Al menos parecía la vida no le había ido tan mal y sin tenerle cerca.

¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Sería posible que Dean le hubiera amargado la vida durante sus años de cazador? No quería pensar en eso, no podía hacerlo sin darse cuenta que entonces era posible que hubiera destrozado la existencia de Sam con su insistencia por ser cazador. Justo lo mismo que había hecho su padre cuando no había querido que fuera a la universidad.

"Dean tenemos que hablar." Sam se puso delante de él, su gran figura le impedía ver nada más y ahí plantado de brazos cruzados, su hermano imponía más de lo que hubiera creído posible nunca.

"Chicos, tenemos que idear un plan para salir de esta y volver a casa." Dijo Mohinder, impidiendo a Sam continuar hablando.

"A ver si me aclaro. ¿No se supone que Hiro puede controlar el espacio-tiempo? Entonces podrá devolvernos a nuestro momento." Dean miró a Hiro y por primera vez lo vio deprimido, tanto que en cuanto el cazador lo miró apartó la vista, avergonzado.

"Tenía que habéroslo dicho antes." Dijo Hiro por fin. "Pero, primero lo de Nathan, luego llegó Sylar y no pude." Sylar se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero pareció gustarle saber que seguía dejándose ver por ahí.

"¿De que estás hablando? ¿Puedes devolvernos a casa o no?" Dean se apartó de Sam, ya no lo veía, como si hubiera desaparecido. Tan sólo podía pensar que su verdadero Sam, el que todavía tenía esperanza en la humanidad, el que confiaba en su hermano mayor, estaba en algún sitio y a lo mejor, tenía problemas y le estaba esperando para ayudarle.

"Creo que no." Hiro volvió a bajar la mirada. No le gustaba que el cazador le mirara así, de una forma tan terrible, que parecía que iba a matarlo un momento más tarde sin dudarlo.

"¿Cómo que no? Hiro, eres nuestra única esperanza, eres el único que puede moverse por el tiempo y ahora me dices que nos vamos a quedar atascados aquí porque no puedes hacer tu labor en el grupo. ¡Esto es increíble!"

Sin esperar a que nadie le contestara, Dean dejó la habitación. Necesitaba estar completamente sólo, pensar con calma cuales eran sus opciones dentro de que no eran muy amplias y descubrir la forma de salir de un mundo que no era el suyo, en el que si se quedaba mucho tiempo, la policía terminaría por encontrarlo y matarlo sin pestañear siquiera.

Caminó sin saber a donde se dirigía, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Aquel sitio era enorme, lleno de habitaciones y pasillos, por lo que más fácil, si no se estaba atento era perderse.

De repente escuchó un ruido a su espalda, unos pasos primero, luego otros mucho más rápidos y finalmente una voz que supo, sin dudarlo, que se trataba de uno de esos odiosos agentes de policía.

"Quieto ahí, maldito monstruo. Anda mira que regalo me he encontrado, no sólo uno de esos malditos tipos con poderes, sino que también tengo a sus hijos. Tres menos que no pondrán hacer daño a la gente de bien."

- o -

Al aterrizar en aquel edificio abandonado, Sam se dio cuenta que no le gustaba nada el salto en el espacio-tiempo. Le dolían las piernas y los riñones como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le preguntó a ese hombre que pese a ser idéntico a Dean no se parecía en nada a su hermano, excepto, tal vez, en la forma tan cariñosa que tenía de mirarlo de vez en cuando.

"En el único lugar seguro que conozco. Este sitio fue abandonado hace años y la policía no pasa por aquí." Dean comenzó a caminar con decisión internándose en un pasillo, pero de nuevo, la voz de su hermano, le detuvo.

"¿Piensas que te vamos a seguir así sin más? No te reconozco Dean, no se quien eres, porque el Dean que yo conozco no hubiera matado a ese policía así como así." Dean se dio la vuelta sonriendo, con el arma todavía en la mano, perfectamente preparada para atacar cuando hiciera falta.

"No hace falta que me conozcas Sammy. Acabo de salvarte el culo es lo que hago todos los días. Me enfrento a esos policías porque es la única forma de mantener a nuestra gente a salvo. Nos cazan como a alimañas, nos persiguen y nos encierran sólo porque somos diferentes a ellos. Lo siento Sammy pero el cuento de hadas terminó hace mucho tiempo y ahora el mundo real es muy distinto."

"Deja de llamarme Sammy, porque eso sólo lo hace…"

"¿Quién tu hermano?"

"Chicos, ¿Por qué no lo dejáis de una vez?" Dijo Claire interponiéndose entre los dos hermanos. "Hemos venido a buscar a Dean y no tenemos ni idea de donde está ¿Qué tal si dejamos las discusiones para más tarde?"

"Vaya así que Claire ya consigue tenerte controlado. Es un alivio saber que no fue algo que ocurriera de la noche a la mañana." Llevado por un impulso de ira, Sam se lanzó contra Dean y lo estampó en la pared.

"Voy a recordar cada una de las palabras que estás diciendo, cada uno de tus horribles gestos y te prometo que me encargaré de que Dean no se convierta en nada parecido a ti." Dean se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que de un empujón, se quitó a Sam de encima.

"Si no te gusta en quien me he convertido, tal vez deberías saber que tu también tienes un poco de culpa. Bueno, mucha culpa en realidad."

"Chicos por favor." Claire puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sam e intentó separarlo, pero este no lo hizo, pues el orgullo y el amor que sentía por el hermano que él realmente conocía, eran demasiado grandes.

"Tu me abandonaste. Cuando descubrí que tenía habilidades, cuando empecé a indagar sobre la gente que era como yo; tu decidiste que era tu momento de colgar las armas y dedicarte a tu familia." Dean dio un paso adelante. "Me dejaste tirado con un poder recién encontrado, sin saber quien era porque esa pequeña rubia te gustaba demasiado. ¿No crees que tu abandono tuviera algo que ver con mi nueva forma de ser?"

"Yo…"

"No digas que lo sientes, porque ahora ya da igual. He aprendido a vivir sin ti, pero no te preocupes, he mantenido a la policía alejada de ti y de tu familia durante todo este tiempo. Puedo odiarte con toda mi alma, pero al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo mi hermano y si alguien ha de matarte, ese seré yo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu querida Claire?"

Sam se dio al vuelta pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. "Mierda, Claire. Tu vete por allí, que yo seguiré por este pasillo. Si le ha ocurrido algo por tu culpa…"

"Deja de culparme de todos los males del mundo y ve a buscarla.

Sam caminó por diferentes pasillos hasta que llegó a nueva habitación, al internarse en ella, vio dos sombras al fondo y aunque en un primer momento pensó que sería algún mueble, al acercarse se dio cuenta eran dos niños.

No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que los conocía, algo en su corazón le decía que debía protegerlos y algo en su cerebro, como si de un sexto sentido se tratara le dijo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Saca el arma que llevas escondida, no quiero sorpresas y date la vuelta muy lentamente." Sam se encontró delante con un policía que se sonreía con maldad.

"Enciérrame si quieres, pero no les hagas daño a ellos por favor." Le rogó Sam y dio un paso adelante.

"Quieto ahí, maldito monstruo. Anda mira que regalo me he encontrado, no sólo uno de esos malditos tipos con poderes, sino que también tengo a sus hijos. Tres menos que no pondrán hacer daño a la gente de bien."

El policía continuó apuntando a Sam mientras este se interponía entre el arma y los niños. Tal vez si acababa muriendo el, Dean escuchara el disparo y llegara a tiempo para salvar a los niños.

"Tira el arma." El policía se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Dean a su espalda. "Aleja el arma de mi hermano o te juro que dispararé."

"No lo harás, no tienes las agallas suficientes." Dean tragó saliva, eso era cierto, no era capaz de matarle. Por eso tras pensarlo dos veces y ver que el policía no tenía ninguna intención de dejar con vida a Sam, le golpeó con la cabeza con el arma y lo dejó inconsciente.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y por un momento se quedaron cayados. "¿eres tu?" Dijeron a un mismo tiempo, pero los dos sabían la respuesta perfectamente. "Gracias a dios." Dijo por fin Sam.

Sin mayor dilación los dos hermanos se abrazaron y rieron. "Este es un mundo de locos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes, si que encuentro una forma de volver a nuestra realidad." Dijo Dean para si mismo.

"¿Y los niños, quienes son?"

"Son tuyos, o lo serán, o lo mejor lo son. No soy un gran fan de Regreso al futuro, así que no se como funciona esto. Lo único que tengo claro es que…"

Dean se quejó y calló inconsciente al suelo antes de poder terminar la frase. "¡Dean!"

"Ya era hora de pillar a tu hermano con las defensas bajas." Sylar apareció tras Dean con una horrible sonrisa en los labios. Años detrás de él, teniendo que ser el ayudante del gran héroe y ahora por fin podré ser él."

Sam dio un paso hacia Dean, pero Sylar lo lanzó contra la pared. "No quiero más sorpresas, es mi momento de ser alguien y Dean Winchester va a ser mi mejor presa. Cuando sea él uniré a todos los de nuestra sociedad y haremos ver a la gente mundana, que ha llegado una nueva era."


	14. Un error necesario

"Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces, no se distinto." Sam recordaba bien a ese hombre, pues por su culpa había ocurrido todo aquello. Sylar les había atacado, había intentado matarlos y ahora tenía que evitar que matara a Dean.

"Aléjate de mi hermano, ya intentaste matarnos una vez, no voy permitir que lo hagas otra vez."

"Uno momento, Sam, pareces más joven, eso es, eres más joven, igual que tu hermano. Has venido del futuro para buscarlo, que heróico por tu parte, aunque es una pena que no te vaya a servir de nada." Sylar señaló a Dean con la mano y el mayor de los hermanos protestó. "No lo sabes todavía, pero he mejorado mucho desde entonces y no creo que puedas detenerme." Pese a estar inconsciente, Dean se quejó con fuerza.

"He dicho que te alejes de él."

"¿O que, vas a detenerme como la última vez? No creo que seas capaz, pero vamos, inténtalo." Una gota de sangre apareció en la frente de Dean y tras ella un pequeño reguero que iba formando la herida que le estaba provocando Sylar. Si su hermano quería hacer algo, aquel era el momento.

Sam estaba asustado, aunque trataba de controlar sus sentimientos. Nunca le había gustado luchar sólo, era como si necesitara a Dean a su lado, para estar seguro de que las cosas podían acabar bien. Pero ahora tenía hacerlo, Dean le necesitaba y ahora que lo había encontrado por fin, no le iba a avandonar.

Levantó la mano por fin, pero Sylar no se inmutó.

"Nunca he sabido quien eres realmente, con ese poder tuyo, no te pareces a ninguno de nosotros. Tal vez seas la siguiente generación de gente con habilidades, pero aunque yo no pueda hacerte nada a ti, tu tampoco puedes hacérmelo a mi. Ya te he dicho que he mejorado."

Sylar se agachó hacia Dean y lo cogió del cuello. levantó la mirada hacia Sam y sonrió. Estaba disfrutando de su momento de gloria de saberse el más poderoso en aquel lugar. El Dean que él conocía se había creído su cuento de que había cambiado, que se había pasado al bando de los buenos y todo eso, pero tan sólo se trataba ser buen actor, porque Sylar jamás había tenido intención de cambiar.

Había esperado su momento, estando a la sombra del gran heroe, Dean Winchester, que sus poderes conseguía desmantelar a la policía, el que había salvado a aquellos niños cuando los iban a detener, al que todos adoraban casi como si se tratara de un dios, por el simple hecho de que sabía controlar su poder perfectamente, porque había aprendido a enviar a su alrededor una onda de energía que sólo atacaba a quien el quería.

Tenía que reconocer que Dean era bueno, pero no perfecto. Tenía demasiada facilidad para creer en la bondad de la gente, incluso todavía la veía en su hermano, que le había abandonado sin dudarlo para tener una familia. Ese era su punto de débil y Sylar lo había aprovechado bien durante años. Ahora era su momento.

"Vamos chico listo, evita que le corte el cuello a tu hermano y me haga con sus poderes o si lo prefieres puedes quedarte a mirar, aunque va a ser un poco sangriento."

Sin decir nada Sam se concentró todavía más. algo le decía que podía hacerlo, había vencido a terribles demonios, muchos de los que quedaban le tenían miedo ¿y no podía con un ser humano con habilidades?

"_Dean estaría avergonzado de ti." _Escuchó decir en el interior de su propia mente. _"Te diría que eres débil, que no sabes hacer nada bien. Eres un luchador Sam, has pasado por mucho, no te puedes rendir ahora."_

"Tienes razón." Dijo Sam finalmente

"¿Sobre que?"

"Quiero quedarme a mirar, pero quiero ver como te apartas de mi hermano por las buenas, o espera, mejor por las malas." Respiró hondo, se quedó quieto un momento, mientras observaba que la expresión de Sylar había cambiado y aunque no parecía tener miedo, si que estaba esperando ver que era lo que el chico era capaz de hacer.

apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Dean y con la otra mano le sujetó el brazo de una postura bastante antinatural, no quería correr el riesgo de que el cazador estuviera despierto y pudiera escapar de él.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Dijo con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro que todo el edificio le estaría escuchando. Extendió la mano, como si estuviera lanzando una bola invisible y un momento más tarde, vio a Sylar salir despedido contra la pared.

Dean cayó de nuevo al suelo, aunque al estar ya inconsciente se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza. Se quedó ahí, mientras Sam miraba alternativamente a su hermano y a Sylar, tenía que estar seguro que el otro hombre había dejado de ser un peligro antes de centrarse en su hermano.

"Tiene que estar bien, Dean está bien." Dijo en voz baja, intentando creerse que no había tardado demasiado tiempo en reaccionar. La herida de la cabeza no había dejado de sangrar y aunque eso no era buena señal, la herida no parecía demasiado profunda.

"Muy bueno, pero pareces agotado chico, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo otra vez?" Sylar se levantó sin quitar la mirada de encima a Sam. El menor de los hermanos estaba cansado, eso no lo podía ocultar tras aquella fachada de encontrarse perfectamente.

Había gastado una enorme cantidad de energía para bloquear la fuerza de Sylar y alejarlo de Dean. Era un hombre muy fuerte. Por ello, Sam tenía miedo de que si volvía a atacarle, no se habría recuperado para volver a repeler su ataque.

"¿Y que me dices de defenderte tu, crees que podrás?" Sylar levantó la mano y la cerró como si hubiera algo entre sus dedos. Entonces escuchó a Sam, el muchacho se estaba sofocando. "Es increíble como funciona la mente humana, puedes decirle que te estás ahogando y aunque no sea verdad, ella se lo creerá. ¿Qué me dices Sam, puedes evitar eso?"

"Puede que él no pueda, pero yo si." Sylar salió lanzado contra la pared. Conocía perfectamente aquel poder, pues llevaba años anhelándolo. "Mohinder, Hiro, haceros cargo de Dean." Dijo él mismo ligeramente dubitativo al mirar a su yo más joven en el suelo, aquello era muy extraño pero ya habría tiempo para las charlas. "Aseguraros de cerrar bien la herida de la cabeza, no sería el primero en morir desangrado por un ataque de Sylar."

Este no se podía mover, se sentía clavado en la pared por culpa del campo de energía que Dean había creado a su alrededor. El cazador miró a su hermano, al que más echaba de menos, al que se arriesgaba por él, al que luchaba a su lado y acercándose, le dio la mano para ayudarle la levantarse.

"Coge a los niños y ve con Claire, creo que tu hermano te necesita."

"Tu también me necesitas, se que no vas a poder con Sylar tu solo, he visto de lo que es capaz."

"No lo has visto, hasta que le ves matar a una familia entera por el simple placer de hacerlo." Dean jamás había podido olvidarlo. Nunca había dejado de pensar que Sylar no era trigo limpio, por muchas cosas que le había dicho sobre que quería cambiar y lo mucho que le había ayudado contra la policía en aquellos años, Dean siempre había estado seguro que no se podía confiar en aquel hombre y mientras le vigilaba, había tenido que permitirle hacer auténticas barbaridades para no que descubriera que le estaba espiando.

"Pero…"

"Sam ¡Vete! Es una orden." Dean jamás le había hablado así, al menos no el Dean que le conocía. El tiempo había cambiado a su hermano de una forma que Sam creía imposible si alguien se lo hubiera contado. Pero mirándole a los ojos, vio que el Dean con el que había crecido había desaparecido para siempre, entre demasiadas capas de odio y rencor.

"No tardes mucho y no le des ninguna oportunidad." Sam despertó a los niños con sendas caricias en sus mejillas y los cogió en brazos a los dos. Se alejó de Dean y fue hasta Claire que estaba al fondo, esperándoles a todos con los brazos abiertos para abrazarle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer muchacho, matarme? ¿Vas a convertirte en un asesino a sangre fría solo por quitarte del medio? La verdad es que no te pega."

Dean dio unos pasos hacía Sylar y luego sonrió. "Tu lo has dicho, no me pega, no es mi estilo." Hizo un gesto con la mano para que alguien se acercara, aparecieron de la nada de entre las sombras del edificio.

Sylar los reconoció en seguida, aunque hacía años que no los había visto. "Cuanto tiempo."

"Ya sabes el trato. Tu te quedas con Sylar y nos dejas a nosotros tranquilos." Bennett asintió. "Todavía no se como puedes trabajar para la misma gente que intenta matar a tu hija."

"Es la única forma de que esté segura." El haitiano que estaba al lado de Bennett asintió también sin decir mada

"No quiero volver a verlo, si me lo encuentro lo mataré y no me importará que sea indispensable mantenerlo con vida."

"No se escapará esta vez, para cuando quiera recuperar su memoria ya no tendrá sus poderes."

"Eso espero, porque no me gusta que intente matar a mi versión más joven." Dean se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero el campo de energía continuó ahí, firme tan sólo para Sylar porque Bennett y el haitiano pudieron entrar.

"Dean, espera todavía podemos trabajar juntos." Escuchó decir el cazador a Sylar. "Vamos muchacho, no he hecho las cosas muy bien pero puedes darme otra oportunidad. Deshazte de estos dos y vamos a trabajar en equipo otra vez."

La voz desapareció por el pasillo por el que caminaba Dean. Tal estuviera haciéndolo mal al dejar que la gente de Bennett pusiera las manos encima de los poderes de Sylar, pero por mucho que Dean hubiera cambiado, su familia seguía siendo lo más importante en su vida y mantener a salvo a Sam, al Dean más joven, a Claire, a los niños, todo ello merecía la pena, a cambio de cometer un error.


	15. No te conozco hermano

"Lleva a tu hermano a un sitio tranquilo, yo me encargo de que no te siga la policía." Sam no podía creer que realmente estuviera hablando con su hermano. Era tan diferente al Dean que él conocía; tenía puesta una fuerte barrera entre el resto del mundo y cualquiera de sus sentimientos y el sentido del humor que caracterizaba a Dean, había desaparecido por completo.

Sam se preguntó que podía haber ocurrido en la vida de su hermano, para ser ahora así. Lo miró un momento más en silencio, mientras Mohinder y Hiro sacaban al otro Dean de la habitación. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, saber que había sido de él y porque, tal y como parecía, se había separado de Sam.

Pero no había tiempo, Dean necesitaba descansar y mientras ese otro Dean estuviera por allí, tendría tiempo de hablar con él, si es que realmente quería llegar a saber todo aquello, a riesgo de hacerse daño.

"¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? deberías venir con nosotros, si nos damos prisa en pocos minutos podemos estar todos fuera de aquí." Dean lo miró con tanta frialdad, que Sam ni siquiera se pudo imaginar, lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese desconocido.

"¿Te das cuenta que tenemos que sacar de aquí a tus propios hijos? Tal vez ahora no signifiquen nada para, ni siquiera parece que te hayas decidido a decirle verdaderamente a Claire lo que sientes por ella. Pero algún día querrás a esos niños lo suficiente como para dejarme en la estacada."

"Nunca te dejaría en la estacada."

"Se muy bien lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos cinco años, tu te has casado has tenido unos niños preciosos y cuando ha llegado el momento de armarte de valar y estar a mi lado cuando la lucha tenía que empezar de verdad, decidiste quedarte en casa con tu familia." Sam se preguntó si le estaba llamado cobarde, pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta. "Respeto tu decisión, pero espero que ahora no me vengas como el hermano perfecto que se preocupa por mi, hace mucho que aprendí a hacerlo solo."

Dean comenzó a andar pasillo adelante, cogió el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con alguien, aunque Sam no pudo llegar a escuchar de quien se trataba. Dean estaba muy enojado con él y seguramente, por mucho que lo intentara y sin saber lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ellos, jamás llegaría a recuperarlo.

¿Realmente era ese el futuro que le esperaba con su hermano? ¿Iba a tener que elegir entre su familia, su mujer y sus hijos y su hermano? Desde que había dejado la universidad, siempre habían estado juntos, lo dos hermanos, hombro con hombro, luchando contra el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué eso tenía que cambiar de alguna forma?

"Sam." Claire le llamó. Se dio la vuelta, todos estaban preparados para irse. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Le rodeó el brazo con el suyo y pego su pequeño cuerpo al de Sam, esperando la respuesta.

"No lo se, ni siquiera se quien es ese hombre que dice ser mi hermano. Ha cambiado tanto. No se si quiero saber quien soy yo en esta realidad, porque seguramente no me gustará saber en lo que me voy a convertir."

"¡Chicos, venid aquí!" Sam sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Reconocía esa voz demasiado, bien pues al fin y al cabo era la suya propia, sólo que algo más grave y en ese momento sonaba casi asustado.

No se dio la vuelta, no estaba seguro que estuviera bien verse a si mismo, no le gustaba esa teoría de que el universo se destruía si te encontrabas con tu otro yo del futuro.

Pero Claire lo estaba mirando y apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sam era mayor, mucho más maduro del Sam que ella conocía y unas pequeñas arrugas en el borde de los ojos, le daban un aspecto cansado y continuamente preocupado. Aún así, seguía siendo igual de atractivo, el mismo Sam del que ella se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

"Papá." Los dos niños se lanzaron hacia Sam y el antiguo cazador los cogió a los dos, sin tener que hacer fuerza, al mismo tiempo. "Ha estado muy guay, el tío Dean nos ha salvado y luego estaba ese otro hombre que se parecía tanto a ti. ¿Tienes otro hermano papá?"

El Sam más mayor miró hacia el fono de la habitación, justo donde estaban Claire y Sam, sabía quien era el otro hombre, ya se lo habían comentado, pero aún así resultaba extraño pensar en ello y no dudar.

"Gracias." Dijo en voz suficientemente alta, como para que desde el otro lado Sam le escuchara. Aunque dudó un momento, finalmente, Sam se dio la vuelta y los dos se miraron, entre las sombras. "Has salvado a mis hijos, a nuestros hijos según parece, veo que después de todo no he cambiado tanto con los años, porque haría cualquier cosa por ellos."

En un primer momento, la voz no salió de su garganta, pues no era fácil aquella situación, pero tras hacer que los niños salieran y decirles que fueran con su madre, momento en el que Claire dio un respingo al imaginarse verse a si misma con unos cuantos años más; el Sam de mayor edad se acercó a ellos.

Se movió lentamente, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, como si encontrarse con versiones de si mismo de otros tiempos, fuera lo más normal en su vida. No le quitó la vista de encima a Sam, pero durante un momento se fijo en Claire y se dio cuenta que su mujer era igual de hermosa, los años no habían pasado por ella.

El Sam del pasado carraspeó y rodeó los hombros de Claire son su brazo, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Dean? Tu y yo no parecemos tan diferentes, supongo que tu eres un tipo más maduro que yo, que tener tu propia familia te ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera. Pero Dean, él, no se, es diferente, demasiado cortante, áspero con todos. El Dean que yo conozco no es así."

"El Dean que tu conoces no sabía que su propio hermano le iba a dar la espalda." Sam miró más haya de su otro yo, hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar. Estaba demasiado oscuro para saber quien era. "No es fácil asimilar que dejas de ser suficientemente importante en la vida de tu hermano cuando este se casa y un día te deja tirado en un hospital con una bala en el brazo."

El recién llegado salió de la sombras y pasó de largo del Sam de mayor edad. No lo miró, ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia. Entonces Sam lo pudo ver bien y de la misma forma que le había pasado consigo mismo, esta nueva versión de Mohinder se le hizo extraña, aunque igualmente familiar.

Le chocaron las gafas y la barba, pero al fin y al cabo seguí siendo el mismo profesor que había conocido hacía ya unos cuantos días en su línea temporal.

"Yo nunca haría eso." Dijo Sam casi enfadado, pero Mohinder no se inmutó como si ya supiera que el cazador iba a decir eso. "Yo nunca haría algo así a Dean." Sam bajó el volumen, la forma en la que Mohinder lo miraba con tanta seguridad, le hizo dudar de si mismo.

"Díselo tu Sam, dile si pudiste hacerlo o no." Dijo el profesor sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta. "Fue Claire la que te pidió que volvieras a casa ¿verdad? Y tu como un corderito, lo hiciste." El resentimiento en la voz del profesor, le chocó a Sam, pero se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando una historia que le parecía completamente imposible.

"Claire tenía miedo por los niños, fue cuando la policía descubrió la identidad de Dean y tanto ella como yo, pensamos que ahora vendrían a por nuestros hijos."

"Entiendo que quisieras proteger a los niños, pero no hacía abandonar a Dean en el hospital. No fue a ti a quien llamó cuando despertó. Si le hubieras oído." Mohinder dejó de hablar de repente, al darse cuenta que teniendo delante a la versión joven de Sam, estaba hablando demasiado. "Es igual, Dean me ha llamado, dice que tenemos que entretener a la policía. No suena mal."

Para sorpresa de Sam, Mohinder sacó un arma y la preparó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para él. "¿Trabajas con mi hermano?" Mohinder no contestó, pues no era el momento de dar todas explicaciones que Sam esperaba.

"Vamos, daros prisa y marcharos. Seguro que la policía ya habrá rastreado nuestra posición y estará al caer, terminó diciendo Mohinder, antes de seguir su camino hacia el mismo lugar que había tomado Dean.

- o -

Pese a sus primeras reticencias, Sam había convencido a su otro yo de llevar a Dean a su casa. Por mucho que la situación se hubiera estropeado entre ellos, todavía se seguía preocupando por su hermano.

La casa era acogedora, justo lo que Sam había imaginado, en caso de que alguna vez pudiera tener una casa de verdad. Dejaron a Dean en dormitorio del matrimonio y todos menos Mohinder le dejaron descansar; al fin y al cabo, el profesor era el único con conocimientos de medicina como para ayudarle.

Dean se removió al notar el paño húmedo sobre la frente, con el que Mohinder le estaba quitando la sangre seca, pero permaneció inconsciente. Luego le examinó el cuello, por mucho que Sylar había presionado, no parecía haber nada serio. Y por último, le puso una venda improvisada en la cabeza.

"¿Sam está bien?" Preguntó Dean nada más volver en si.

"Tu hermano está bien, tu versión del futuro hizo un buen trabajo quitándonos de encima a Sylar. Parece que vas a seguir siendo un gran cazador." Dean sonrió pero un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta del horrible dolor de cabeza. "No debes moverte, seguro que durante un par de días vas a notar que la cabeza te va a estallar y al más mínimo movimiento tendrás ganas de vomitar." Mohinder puso una mano sobre el pecho del cazador para evitar que tratara de levantarse.

"¿Así que te has convertido en mi médico particular? Vaya, yo que esperaba a una de esas enfermeras con minifalda." Dean cerró los ojos, el dolor era cada vez mayor, conforme era más consciente. Soltó un quejido ahogado, pero no pudo evitar que Mohinder le oyera.

"Espera te traeré algo que sirva de calmante." Mohinder se levantó, pero la mano de Dean alrededor de su muñeca le hizo detenerse. "Dean…"

"Si bajas, Sam te preguntará por mi y se preocupará. Creo que ya es suficiente descubrir que tienes mujer e hijos, como para encima darse mal por mi. Sólo quédate, el dolor se me pasará."

Mohinder apenas conocía a Dean, pero por lo que el cazador dejaba escapar, su primera y única preocupación era su hermano, su seguridad y tranquilidad. Sus ojos mostraban el dolor que sentía en la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo había cierta seguridad, después de que le dijera que Sam estaba bien. Realmente tenía muy poco que ver con el Dean en quien se iba a convertir.

"Muy bien pero a la mínima, bajaré."

"Gracias."

Dean sonrió y como si nada deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Mohinder. El profesor se quedó sorprendido ante su gesteo aunque no dijo nada, pues después de todo no le resultaba nada desagradable. Se quedó quieto observando a Dean, cuya respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más suave y tranquila.

Finalmente Dean cerró los ojos y sin perder el contacto con Mohinder, se durmió. El dolor había terminado por vencerle.


	16. Nuevos compañeros

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Dean empezaba a pensar que estaba dentro de un horrible sueño, pues la realidad, por mucho que fuera parte de su futuro no podía ser tan terrible como la estaba viendo. Todo era diferente en aquel futuro, no había forma de llegar a él sin dar una vuelta completa a su vida.

Miró a su alrededor, seguía estando en la misma habitación, si realmente se trataba de un sueño, seguía inmerso en él, si por el contrario era la horrible realidad… unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, se estaban acercando a él poco a poco, con tranquilidad y el cazador se preguntó de quien se trataba.

No estaba seguro de querer ver a su hermano en ese momento, ni al Sam que el conocía, ni en el que se convertiría en cinco años. No sabía que decirles, podía pedirles perdón por llegar a eso, por haberles fallado, por haber fallado a su padre. Podía decir muchas cosas, pero no sabía cual era la correcta, si es que había algo correcto para decir.

"Veo que estás despierto, al menos el golpe en la cabeza no ha producido daños más graves de lo que yo pensaba." Dean observó a su interlocutor. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no era Sam y sonrió al ver el rostro de Mohinder. "Y también diría por tu expresión que te alegras de verme."

Mohinder cogió una silla que había en la esquina y se sentó junto a la cama del cazador. Se miraron un momento en silencio. El profesor ya conocía lo bastante a Dean, como para saber que necesitaba decirle algo, hablar con él sobre algo que no le dejaba dormir.

"¿Por qué todo esto tiene que estar tan mal? Las cosas no nos van tan mal a Sam y a mi en el presente. No será la vida perfecta para ninguno de los dos, ya lo se. Pero al menos estamos juntos, nos apoyamos… ¿De verdad que Sam va a abandonarme así sin más?"

Mohinder lo sabía, había tenido horas de sobras para hablar con el Sam de ese momento, con Claire, con el otro Dean y lo sabía todo. Pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si decía decírselo a Dean o debía dejarle descansar hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Seguramente no sería una buena noticia para él.

"No me mires así, como si algo te impidiera hablar, ¿no crees que ya hemos pasado por suficientes cosas como para que me vengas con verdades a medias a estas altura?" Dean se incorporó en la cama, sentándose más derecho, todo lo que pudo sin notar el dolor de cabeza.

"Nada ha sido fácil para tu hermano o para ti durante estos años, los dos habéis tomado vuestras decisiones y estas os han llevado por caminos diferentes. No haya que culpar a nadie por lo que piensa que es mejor."

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Mohinder? Deja de dar vueltas sobre el tema y ve al grano de una vez." Dean no era de los que esperaba la respuesta, la vida le había enseñado a conseguir las cosas cuando las tenía a mano y cuando se trataba de algo que podía ocurrirle a su hermano, entonces si que no soportaba perder el tiempo.

Se levantó de golpe, tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que perdía el equilibrio. Definitivamente necesita descansar; el golpe en la cabeza había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo de baja al menos por una semana.

"Cuidado, te vas a hacer daño." Mohinder lo atrapó y lo sujeto con fuerza. Lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, agitado, nervioso, impaciente por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y no podía controlar por mucho que lo intentaba. "¿Si te cuento lo que se prometes quedarte en la cama hasta que decida darte el alta?"

Por mucho que lo intentó, Dean no pudo evitar fijarse en la sonrisa del doctor. ¿Siempre había tenido la misma sonrisa? Cerró los ojos, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas cuando su futuro estaba en juego.

"Vale, tu ganas, te lo prometo. Pero vamos dime lo que sabes."

Antes de contestar, Mohinder hizo sentar a Dean en la cama de nuevo. Por un momento estuvo tentado de sostenerle mano antes de hablar. Si su instinto con Dean le seguía sin fallar, estaba convencido que el cazador necesitaba a alguien a su lado, alguien que se preocupara por él.

Pero se detuvo, había empezado a sentir ciertos sentimientos por el cazador, aunque había conseguido que nadie se diera cuenta, cada vez le costaba más no decírselo a Dean y un gesto como aquel podría ser malinterpretado por el cazador y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que Dean se alejara de él.

"Mohinder…"

"Lo siento. Vamos, túmbate." Dean lo miró molesto, estaba empezando a pensar que le trataba como su se tratara de un niño, que no era capaz de hacer las cosas por si mismo, quería decírselo, aclararle que llevaba toda la vida cuidando de su hermano y de él mismo y que hasta el momento no le había ido tan mal; pero, sin embargo, la sonrisa cariñosa en los labios del profesor no le dejó hacerlo.

Le ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo, ahuecando sus almohadas. "Mira las cosas no son blancas o negras y en los últimos años las cosas no se han puesto muy fáciles para la gente como tu y yo."

Le era difícil acostumbrarse a eso de tener poderes, de no ser un simple humano, preparado para luchar contra criaturas sobrenaturales y que no tenía más que su propio ingenio y sus armas para acabar con ellos.

Ahora tenía eso. ese poder, esa habilidad solía llamara Mohinder con la que podía cosas increíbles. Había derribado a todos esos policías tan sólo con pensar que quería hacerlo, pero se sentía inseguro, por poder hacer daño a su hermano o a cualquier inocente.

"El gobierno, al no estar Nathan, decidió que la gente con habilidades era potencialmente peligrosa y comenzó a investigarnos. Todos aquellos que por el más mínimo motivo la usara y alguien acabara herido o hubiera cualquier problema, sería detenido y sólo dios sabe donde los mandaban durante los primeros años; ahora sabemos que están en una nueva Guantamo."

"Pero no pueden hacerlo." Dean volvió a enderezarse, pero la mano de Mohinder sobre su pecho, le detuvo. El profesor notó su respiración, de nuevo agitada y los latidos de su corazón por primera vez.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder permanecer así para siempre, escuchando su corazón, con los ojos del cazador clavados sobre los suyos, mirándolo con aquella terrible intensidad, que le hacía preguntarse que era lo que Dean estaría pensando en ese momento, si lo haría con él, si sus pensamientos estarían dedicados a él o si tan sólo podía pensar en su hermano.

"Lo digo en serio, no pueden hacer algo así. No pueden secuestrar gente por el simple hecho de ser diferentes y porque tal vez, por una estúpida suposición, puedan ser peligrosos. Hay muchos tipos en la calle que son peores y nadie los detiene porque tienen maldita inmunidad." Dean observó al Doctor, parecía concentrado en él, pero no parecía prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo. "Mohinder ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces perdido en otra cosa."

"No, estoy bien, no es más que una tontería, nada importante ahora mismo. El caso es que tu… no se si debería decir esto, al fin y al cabo podría cambiar todo tu futuro, el de tu hermano y quien sabe tal vez el mío también."

"Mohinder por favor, necesito saber que es lo que va a mandar a la mierda la relación con mi hermano. Sam es todo lo que tengo. Por si no te has percatado no tengo novia, no estoy con nadie y toda mi preocupación es mantener a salvo a Sam de su maldito destino. No me digas ahora que vamos a ser nosotros los que lo estropeemos todo."

"¿Qué destino es ese?" Dean negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido hablarle en ese momento al profesor de aquello en lo que Sam podía llegar a convertirse a causa de la sangre de demonio.

Mohinder lo leyó en la mirada del cazador, no iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente, Dean no era de los que abría su corazón así como así, seguramente iba a necesitar muchos días y mucha paciencia con él hasta conseguir sacar algo persona de él.

"No importa. Por favor." Mohinder tuvo que tragar saliva al ver los ojos cachorrillo abandonado de Dean contemplándole como si el profesor fuera su única opción de conseguir lo que quería. "Por favor, Mohinder."

"_No me hagas esto, no me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya me resulta tenerte delante y no decirte lo que siento porque se que no es el momento para hacerlo." _Quiso decirle Mohinder a Dean, pero se contuvo.

"Sam se va a enamorar de Claire como no lo ha hecho de nadie y creo que sigue completamente enamorado de ella ahora. Tendrán dos niños y son inmensamente felices. Pero tu…"

Sin darse cuenta, Dean apretó la mano del profesor, pero este no dijo nada al respecto, le gustaba demasiado esa sensación de que Dean le necesitara a su lado como para perderla por hacérselo saber.

"Digamos que se trata de a la elección de vida que quiere llevar Sam. Puede seguir contigo como si nada o quedarse con la mujer a la que ama. Clarie sale ganando en esta batalla y tu y tu hermano os iréis separando poco a poco. Creo que ye dicho demasiado."

"No, esta bien, gracias, necesitaba saberlo. Al menos ahora se que hay nada que yo pueda hacer, porque no voy a destruir la felicidad de mi hermano por seguir en esta locura de vida." Dean suspiró con fuerza y desvió la mano de Mohinder.

Una terrible soledad le inundó completamente. Veía su futuro completamente vacío, toda la vida luchando, primero contra los demonios y luego contra la policía y el gobierno, pero contra los que querían cazarle al fin y al cabo. Allí no había cabida para el amor, para la familia o para el respiro. Algún día le pillarían y le meterían en una de esas cárceles o tal vez moría antes y dejaba de ser una estúpida carga para su hermano.

La mano, temblorosa pero bastante firme de Mohinder sobre su rostro le hizo volverse. Hacía tanto que alguien no le acariciaba la mejilla, que sin poder evitarlo se estremeció con fuerza al sentir el contacto.

"Perdona, no quería molestarte y mucho menos hacerte sentir incómodo." Mohinder se levantó. Acababa de cometer un terrible error, se había lanzado a la piscina sin comprobar si había algo de agua. Antes de marcharse de la habitación se dio la vuelta una vez más. "Sólo quería que supieras, por mucho que tus ojos me lo digan, que no estás sólo. Si tienes que separarte de tu hermano, siempre tendrás a alguien cerca para apoyarte."

La puerta estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder salir dignamente sin tener que salir corriendo, pero se quedó paralizado al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Dean hablándole.

"No se como es posible que todavía no tengas novia. Diciendo cosas así, podrías tener a tu lado a quien tu quisieras. Gracias tío, creo que es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar." Pese a intentar evitarlo, Mohinder volvió a mirar el rostro de Dean y cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió. "Quédate si quieres, puedes seguir poniéndome al día, me gustaría tener compañía."

Dean alargó el brazo y esperó a que Mohinder retrocediera y volviera a sentarse en la cama.


	17. Sentimientos

Sam estaba preocupado, desde que habían ido a ese futuro a buscar a su hermano, las cosas no habían hecho más que ir de mal en peor. Habían estado a punto de morir y aunque eso no era ninguna novedad en su vida, si que lo era que hubiera tenido que salvarles un Dean del futuro al que apenas reconocía. No veía nada en ese hombre de más de treinta años que le resultara familiar; porque nada en él tenía que ver con su hermano.

Por más lo miraba ahora, no encontraba restos de su sentido del humor, ni de la humildad, que por todos los medios Dean trataba de ocultar, para tratar de parecer otra cosa. Tampoco estaba aquella humanidad que le había prevenido de cometer más de alguna atrocidad que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Aquel día que ahora veía ahí, bebiendo aquella cerveza, no hubiera salvado la vida de Lorna, ni de ninguno de los miembros de su clan.

Se preguntó como era posible que su hermano hubiera cambiado tanto, que era lo que le había destrozado tanto para convertirse en un hombre así. Quería preguntarle, quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pero ya tenía bastante con verse a si mismo, teniendo una familia con Claire, unos hijos, un futuro incierto. Todo era demasiado raro para él.

Además estaba su hermano. Como siempre se había sacrificado por él y había salido herido. "Dean está bien, Mohinder lo ha dicho." Claire había aparecido a su lado y parecía leerle la mente. Definitivamente adoraba a esa chica.

"Lo se, pero Dean siempre hace lo mismo. Me protege, a veces creo que me sigue tratando como si fuera un crío al que Dean tenga cuidar todas las noches." Sam suspiró. "Me cuesta decirle estas cosas a mi hermano porque… ha hecho demasiado por mi, ¿Cómo voy a decirle ahora que necesito, de vez en cuando acabar en el hospital?"

Claire se echó a reír. "Es lo malo de ser el hermano menor, todo el mundo te protege, todo el mundo cuida de ti. Si fueras como mi hermano que siempre va a su rollo… pero te envidio." Sam tiró de Claire hasta que consiguió que se quedara sentada sobre él, aunque apenas notó el peso de la chica sobre sus piernas. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y le besó en el cuello.

"Si hubieras vivido nuestra vida no dirías lo mismo."

"Lo digo en serio. Mira tu tienes a Dean, siempre lo has tenido ahí, cuando estabas bien, cuando estabas deprimido, aunque no te dieras cuenta siempre ha sido un hombro en el que apoyarte en los momentos difíciles. En él siempre puedes confiar porque sabes que va a guardar todos tus secretos y que tu vas a guardar los suyos. No sabes lo que me hubiera gustado tener algo parecido en mi caso."

"Tienes a tu padre."

"Claro, tengo al señor Bennet, misterioso hombro, que hasta hace muy poco timepo, no tenía ni idea que se dedicaba a secuestrar gente para analizar sus poderes y luego borrarles la memoria. Desde luego es un buen ejemplo a seguir." Sam la miró en silencio, escuchando lo que decía, pues sin darse cuenta, Claire acababa de decir algo en lo que Sam no había caído hasta ese momento. "Sam ¿estás bien?"

"Tienes razón, estoy tan obcecado en lo que Dean _no me deja hacer_ que no he pensado en lo que ha hecho por mi todos estos años, casi desde que he nacido."

Cogió en brazos a Claire, le besó en los labios cariñosamente, para darle las gracias por haberle quitado la venda de los ojos y la dejó en el suelo con total delicadeza.

"Tengo que ver a mi hermano, tengo algo que decirle desde hace veintiséis años."

Casi echó a correr por el pasillo, sin pararse a mirar con quien se cruzaba. El Sam del futuro lo vio, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, también se encontró con Hiro, pero el otro hombre estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose por volver a su tiempo y salir de aquella locura.

Escuchó voces antes de entrar en la habitación y se detuvo. Sam no era un persona cotilla por naturaleza, no le gustaba fisgonear en la vida de los demás, pero algo en el tono de la voz de su hermano, muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a escucharle le llamó la atención.

Prestó más atención y se dio cuenta que la voz de Dean se había suavizado, no era la voz de mando, ese líder que parecía ser el jefe de los dos hermanos. No, ahora era dulce, incluso algo más débil, como si algo le asustara. Sam no recordaba haberle escuchado así, desde que su padre había muerto.

También escuchó otra voz, que ahora conocía muy bien y que pertenecía a Mohinder Suresh. Sabía que estaba ocupándose de Dean, pero no pensaba que un golpe en la cabeza fuera algo tan grave como para pasar con él más de una hora.

"Dean, estás confundido y con el golpe que te has llevado, creo que tus pensamientos no funcionan correctamente. Como médico te recomiendo dormir, aclarar tus ideas y tomarte un poco de tiempo para ver las cosas con perspectiva."

"También me gustaría conocer tu opinión como persona, como amigo incluso, no sólo como médico." Se hizo un momento de silencio, pero Sam estaba demasiado intrigado a esas alturas como para interrumpir la conversación. "No me mires así que el golpe en la cabeza no me ha afectado tanto."

"Pues yo creo que si o de lo contrario, me habría dado cuenta un poco antes de esto ¿no crees?"

"Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?" La voz del niño justo a su lado sobresaltó a Sam, pero también provocó que en el interior de la habitación terminara la conversación. "Oh, tu eres mi otro papá. Me gusta tener dos."

"Volveré a verte más tarde. ¿Qué tal si intentas dormir? Seguro que luego ves las cosas mucho más claras." Dijo Mohinder y luego Sam escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí sólo? No debes andar revoloteando por ahí, seguro que tus padres se preocupan por ti. Vamos te llevaré con ellos." Sam cogió al niño en brazos, pero antes de marcharse, Mohinder se cruzó con él. Ninguno de los dijo nada.

- o -

No estaba confundido, no necesitaba pensar en nada, porque Dean no pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de llevarlas a cabo. Dean era una persona impulsiva, aunque supiera que todo iba a salir francamente mal. Simplemente actuaba y luego pensaba en las consecuencias. Ya fuera por matar a un demonio o por decirle a la chica de un bar que la encontraba realmente atractiva, Dean se lanzaba sin más, lo que pasara después no tenía mayor importancia en un principio.

Por eso lo había hecho o al menos lo había intentado, pero algo le había detenido, tal vez se trataba de miedo a lo que el profesor dijera o miedo a lo que su hermano pensara, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de lo que él mismo pensaba, lo que él mismo sentía.

Entonces se dio cuenta, nadie más que él era el que lo había detenido. Su mente le había dicho que no lo hiciera, por primera vez su mente le había dicho no te lances, no lo hagas, por primera vez había descubierto, lo que pensar las cosas dos veces provocaba.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo hacía que se sentía así y prefirió no pensar en eso. Si hacía tan sólo un día, entonces su mente racional le diría que se mantuviera quieto, alejado del profesor un tiempo para darle ocasión a él a pensar con claridad y ya de paso para hacer él lo mismo; pero si por el contrario hacía más días que pensaba eso, entonces es que su mente no quería decir nada.

Definitivamente estaba confuso, hecho un completo lío y sin nadie con quien poder hablar. Podía decirle a Sam que creía tener ciertos sentimientos por alguien, entonces tendría que empezar a dar detalles a su hermano.

"_Sam creo que siento algo por un tío. No claro que no me he enamorado, ¿Por quien me has tomado Sammy? No pienso en tener una pareja ni nada parecido con un hombre. Pero no se, es raro, no le veo como un simple amigo, le veo…"_

No, Dean no era así. No habría su corazón a los demás, no mostraba su parte más íntima y bajo ningún concepto permitía que otros lo vieran como un ser débil que se emocionaba porque otra persona le decía que le quería.

"Malditos sentimientos. Maldito… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Seguro que al final Mohinder tiene razón y no se trata más que del golpe en la cabeza.

- o -

Peter se dejó caer en el suelo y enterró el rostro con sus piernas. Se sentía como un completo estúpido, por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente por alguien como Sylar. Había estado a punto de matarle por hacerse pasar por su hermano y él ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Pero lo peor de todo, no era eso. Lo peor de todo era que se había dejado, no había tratado de poner resistencia, cuando Sylar, con la forma de su hermano había dicho que lo iba a matar.

Peter no quería morir, no quería terminar así, a manos de un asesino psicópata que quería tener los poderes de todos. Peter siempre había sido un luchador, tanto por si mismo como por sus seres queridos y sus amigos, como no iba a serlo por su hermano.

"Nathan está muerto, yo mismo lo maté antes de convertirme en él." Le dijo en cuanto Matt le sujetó los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Le hizo arrodillarse y es esposo. "Tenías que haberle visto rogando por verte una vez más, por poder decirte que sentía todo lo que te había hecho durante estos años. Menudo cobarde."

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Quería golpearle, acabar con él allí mismo por como estaba manchando el nombre de su hermano, pero no pudo, pues Sylar era el único que podía decirle donde tenía prisionero a Nathan. "Mientes, porque necesitas al dueño de la identidad que usurpas con vida para poder convertirte en él."

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero ten por seguro que jamás le vas a volver a ver con vida, porque no vas a conseguir que yo te diga, porque aunque tienes el poder de Parkman, no eres más que un simple aficionado, no sin darme algo a cambio."

Entonces Peter no puso soportarlo más y se abalanzó sobre él y tan sólo la rápida intervención de Matt, pudo evitar que le hiciera ningún daño.

"No entres en su juego, eso precisamente es lo que quiere, ponerte nervioso, hacerte olvidar que es lo único importante de todo esto."

"Mi hermano." Matt asintió. El policía se dio la vuelta hacia Sylar, poniéndose entre él y Peter, para evitar que su amigo volviera a cometer alguna imprudencia.

"Tu también tienes razón en algo. Peter no conseguirá sacarte una palabra, pero yo si, he conseguido mucho más que entrar en la mente de la gente, te puedo hacer cosas horribles. Puedo traerte a tu madre." El rostro de Sylar cambió radicalmente." Así, que amigo mío no juegues conmigo y más te vale decirnos pronto lo que queremos saber."

"Todo se va a arreglar." Peter levantó la mirada, Matt estaba otra vez allí, pero tenía un aspecto terrible. "No será fácil, pero nos lo dirá."

"¿Y si Nathan está muerto de verdad?"

"No lo está."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque tu lo sabrías. Lo sentiste cuando eso es lo que te hizo creer; ahora sabes que no es así y tu corazón siente que tu hermano está vivo. Así que tranquilo, vamos a recuperar a Nathan cueste lo que cueste.


	18. Se sincero conmigo

"¿Cómo has conseguido que te lo dijera?" Preguntó Matt todavía confundido.

"Amenacé con matarle." El policía miró a su amigo, buscando la realidad de aquella declaración, pues no veía a Peter capaz de matar a nadie, por mucho que se tratara del peor asesino posible. "¿Qué, crees no puedo llevarlo a cabo? Si Sylar mató de verdad a Nathan, si le ha hecho algo…"

"No podrías matar a nadie, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero si Sylar te creyó, supongo que está bien." Los dos amigos sonrieron, aunque no estaban del mejor humor posible para hacerlo. No sólo pensaban que realmente Nathan pudiera estar muerto, si no que además Claire y los demás seguían perdidos en el tiempo.

"¿Serviría de algo si digo que todo va a salir bien?" Peter se volvió hacia Matt, le gustaba aquel hombre, siempre tan positivo, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, incluso en los peores momentos.

"No creo, pero al menos me hace sentir mejor que alguien lo crea."

Matt estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Sylar entró en la habitación, los dos hombres lo miraron en completo silencio hasta que llegó hasta ellos, con una horrible sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué, nos vamos?"

"Espero que no nos estés mintiendo."

"¿O qué, vas a matarme? Peter ya se que la primera vez que lo has dicho ibas de farol, pero que más da a estas alturas, ya se que en el futuro no voy a conseguir lo que quería."

Matt y Peter lo observaron sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y esperaron a que continuara hablando; pero lo que más les chocó a los dos, fue que parecía estar diciendo la verdad, los dos sabían de alguna forma, que por una vez, Sylar no estaba mintiéndoles.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Es cosa de uno de los poderes que colecte, de una de mis víctimas." Matt y Peter se pusieron tensos al escuchar aquello, pero no dijeron nada. "No son visiones del futuro como tenía el pintor, es más bien saber lo que va a ser toda la vida de una persona. No es fácil de explicar y no me quiero alargar mucho; pero la cuestión es que se que mi futuro, con y sin Nathan no es el que yo esperaba."

"Sigues sin explicar nada y me estás haciendo perder un tiempo precioso para poder encontrar a mi hermano."

"Tranquilo Peter, mira tu hermano está vivo, tenías razón, es necesario que esté vivo para poder copiarlo, así que porque pierdas dos minutos escuchándome no le va a ocurrir nada." La mano de Matt sobre su hombro, hizo que Peter se relajara un poco. "Si vuestros amigos no hubieran viajado en el tiempo, supongo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas; pero los malditos Winchester, más el profesor y Claire, tuvieron que aparecer y arruinarlo todo. Ahora no me queda más que intentar…" Sonrió al darse cuenta que había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta.

"No nos vas a desvelar tu plan maestro. Vaya por dios." Dijo Matt mofándose del otro hombre. Al menos ahora sabía que las cosas no le iban a salir bien a Sylar.

"Vale lo que sea, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez?" Peter estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- o -

"Creo que lo tengo." Los Winchester del futuro y Claire miraron a Hiro, que no había dicho nada en un buen rato. "Creo que se como hacernos volver a nuestro tiempo sin equivocarme."

"Eso está muy bien, avisaré a los demás." Dijo Claire encantada por poder volver a casa por fin y olvidarse de toda aquella locura. "¿Y como lo vas a hacer?"

"Necesito a Sam Winchester, el de nuestro tiempo, él os trajo aquí, así que si le toco y unimos fuerzas, podría volver el tiempo hasta el momento exacto en el que nos marchamos."

"¿Podrías hacerlo con todos nosotros?"

"No es fácil de decir, pero…"

"Vamos que no lo sabes." Claire y Hiro se volvieron hacia aquel Dean tan diferente al que conocían en su presente. "Mira, sois unos completos novatos con vuestros poderes y lo que es peor todavía, creéis que disponéis de todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a usarlos; cuando en realidad, en unos dos años, vais a ser perseguidos por ellos y tendréis que saber defenderos gracias a ellos."

"No hace falta que seas tan optimista." A Claire no le gustaba aquella nueva versión del hermano de su novio. El Dean que ella había conocido, era un muchacho encantador, protector con Sam y sobretodo con una visión de futuro muy distinta a la que tenía su otro yo. "No se que es lo que te ha cambiado tanto, no se si ha sido tu distanciamiento de Sam o que, pero lo cierto es que las cosas no son tan negras como tu las veces y seguro que podremos hacer algo para cambiar este futuro."

"Eso mismo dijiste hace años, antes de obligar a Sam a dejar la lucha." Dean dio un paso hacia ella y se encaró con Claire, hacia tanto que la odiaba por haberle arrebatado a su hermano de una forma tan deleznable, que en ocasiones había deseado viajar en al pasado y evitar que conociera a su hermano. "Te da miedo enfrentarte a la realidad Claire, siempre te ha dado miedo pero no lo quieres reconocer, al fin y al cabo siempre has sido una animadora, con ansias de heroína, pero sabes que, no tienes madera para serlo, no sabes lo que es arriesgar tu vida por el resto del mundo y por mucho que intentes hacerlo, nunca tendrás las agallas para hacer lo correcto."

Claire no dijo nada. Dean estaba empezando a darle miedo, aquella mirada fría sobre sus ojos y su enorme tamaño le hacían imaginar que podía destrozarla con una sola mano. Dio un paso atrás, pero el cazador no se inmutó, parecía que le gustara mantenerla aterrada.

"Lo ves, cuando se trata de dar la cara, te acobardas y das un paso atrás. Lo que yo decía, serás la perfecta ama de casa, pero cuando tengas que tomar partido en esta guerra, esconderás la cabeza como los avestruces bajo tierra."

"¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?"

Sam apareció justo detrás de Claire y rodeó el cuerpo de esta con los brazos, como si estuviera marcando su territorio o como ella deseaba en ese momento, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

"Tu novia y yo estábamos hablando sólo eso." El Dean del futuro se volvió hacia su hermano.

Que poco tenía que ver con el Sam con junto con el que había luchado años atrás, aquel otro Sam, le habría dicho que dejara en paz a su futura mujer, que no la molestara, pero en lugar de eso, se había cayado y había mirado la escena esperando que Dan la dejara tranquila.

"_Maldito cobarde." _Se dijo Dean a si mismo sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

"Creo que ya se como volver a casa Sam Winchester." Dijo entonces Hiro tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad. "Pero te necesito a ti para hacerlo y te neceisto fuerte." Sam lo miró sin comprender de que iba todo aquello, pero si al menos eso significaba marcharse, olvidarse de ese Dean que tenía delante y que tan poco le gustaba, tan agresivo, tan feroz incluso, que había perdido toda la humanidad y todo el paternalismo que había tenido siempre con él, entonces estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo lo necesario.

- o -

Ahora que ya encontraba con fuerzas, Dean se había levantado de la cama y aunque le había costado un poco, había conseguido encontrar a Mohinder. Estaba separado de los demás, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la última conversación que habían tenido Dean y él.

El cazador lo observó en silencio y se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba hacerlo, contemplarlo sin más, pasar largos ratos observándolo mientras Mohinder tan sólo pensaba, en lo que fuera que pensara. Lo más raro de aquello era que no le había pasado nada parecido con nadie antes.

"¿Cuánto llevas ahí?" Dean volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que Mohinder lo miraba sonriente.

"No mucho, acabo de levantarme; necesitaba estirar las piernas y bueno te he encontrado aquí." Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, explicar los sentimientos no era necesario, pero de todas formas tenían que hablar.

"¿Cuánto vamos a estar así, sin hablar me refiero?" Los se echaron a reír, mientras Dean poco a poco se acercaba al profesor. "Dean no lo hagas."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Lo sabes muy bien. Mira se como son lo tíos como tu, he conocido a más de uno y no querría acabar por enamorarme de alguien que en realidad…"

"Un momento, no soy como el resto de los tíos, porque una velada con el resto de los tíos no tiene porque acabar en una casa encantada luchando contra un poltergeist." Dean se sentó junto al profesor y suspiró. "Además, hay un par de cosas que ni tu ni nadie sabéis de mi."

"No te gustan los hombres."

Dean se echó a reír. "Hace unos días te hubiera dado toda la razón, ahora la verdad, no se que decir, pero no, no me refería a eso, aunque tiene que ver con eso." Mohinder guardó silencio mientras Dean continuaba hablando, aunque le estaba costando mucho más de lo que esperaba. "Sam piensa que no me enamoro con facilidad, que nunca me ha visto enamorado y en cierta forma eso es cierto. Pero no porque no me enamore, sino porque necesito a alguien de quien enamorarme de verdad, alguien por el que merezca la pena hacerlo todo o cambiar tu vida."

"¿Nunca has conocido a nadie así?" La penetrante mirada de Mohinder se posó sobre los ojos de Dean.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?"

"Chicos, chicos…" Los dos suspiraron molestos al mismo tiempo y se volvieron para mirar lo que ocurría. Claire corría hacia ellos. "Creo que vamos a poder volver a casa enseguida."

"Vale, diles que ahora vamos." Claire se dio cuenta que sobraba allí, que algo le estaban ocultando y que se había metido en medio de una conversación privada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"¿Así que todo va a volver a como era antes?"

"Dean… ¿Quieres que todo vuelva a como era antes? Porque sinceramente, creo que las cosas han cambiado un poco estos días, como para volver a ser como antes." La mano del profesor se posó lentamente sobre la de Dean y este lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

"Necesito que me lo digas antes de volver, ¿Crees que no conocido a nadie por el que merezca la pena cambiar toda mi vida?"


	19. El día en que todo acabo

"Dean ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Dímelo sinceramente, porque creo que empiezo a conocerte y no se, no creo que seas de los que te buscas una casa y te estableces a vivir con tu familia."

"Ese es problema, que nunca he tenido una familia con la que establecerme y ahora apareces tu, cuidas de mi y no se, estoy confuso… bueno en realidad no lo estoy, se muy bien lo que quiero y tu también lo sabes."

Dean dio un paso hacia el profesor y apretó su mano con fuerza para atraerlo hacia él.

"Chicos, que hacéis ahí, vamos, podemos volver a casa." Sam se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación, mirando una escena que nunca hubiera creído posible conociendo a su hermano. "Dean…"

"Un momento Sam." El menor de los hermanos se retiró al ver como su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Profesor, estamos a punto de regresar a casa y mi hermano y yo podemos seguir nuestra vida y tu la tuya. No hay problema, no pasa nada, pero necesito saber que es lo que quieres tu."

"¿De verdad crees que esto tiene algún sentido? ¿Crees que tu y yo podemos tener algo más que una bonita amistad?" Dean se acercó más al profesor, rodeó su cintura con una mano y le besó apasionadamente.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, si tenemos algún futuro, si duraremos juntos más de dos meses o toda la vida, pero… yo no se tu, pero me gustaría intentarlo." Mohinder sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

"¿Necesitáis un cazador más? O al menos una mente inquieta que esté dispuesto a estudiar todas las criaturas a las que cazáis."

Dean levanto la voz, para que su hermano escuchar sin ningún problema lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Supongo que alguien tendrá que enseñarme como dominar mis poderes, y bueno teniendo en cuenta que una pequeña animadora, vendrá seguramente con nosotros, no creo que haya ningún problema en tener a alguien más en el Impala." Desde el pasillo, Sam sonrió agradecido por lo que Dean acababa de decir.

"¿Tienes un Impala? Me encantan los coches." Los dos sonrieron y un momento más tarde salieron de la habitación. Dean le hizo un gesto a su hermano y los tres hombres fueron al encuentro de sus compañeros.

Los dos Winchester del futuro estaban allí, observando como se preparaban para marcharse y lo que Hiro le decía a Sam que tenía que hacer para prepararse para saltar en el tiempo.

"Las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles para todos en los próximos años." Dijo el Dean del futuro.

"Entonces tendremos cuidado, aunque si tenemos gente que nos ayuda…" Dean miró a Mohinder y sonrió. "Será mejor que nos marchemos, creo que ya he visto bastante de este futuro que no me gusta nada y me gustaría empezar a cambiarlo ya."

"Poneros todos juntos." Dijo Hiro a sus compañeros. "Daros la mano y cerrar los ojos. ¿Sam estás preparado?" El menor de los hermanos asintió en silencio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no sabía como había viajado al pasado en un primer momento, como para ahora hacer realmente aquello.

"A la cuenta de tres volveremos a casa."

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero todos desearon que las palabras de Hiro fueran verdad, pues a nadie le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, nadie quería que ese futuro se hiciera realidad. Todos estaban dispuesto a cambiarlo de alguna forma, aunque no sabrían si lo habían conseguido, hasta que fuera, tal vez, demasiado tarde.

Todos notaron al mismo tiempo que el estómago se les daba la vuelta, y que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies. Claire agarró con fuerza la mano de Sam, como si al soltarse pudiera perderlo para siempre. Sam por su parte, se estremeció, sentía como la energía que estaba usando con sus nuevos poderes, estuviera saliendo de su cuerpo y le estuviera agotando poco a poco.

"Dean." El mayor de los hermanos abrió los ojos y se encontró con Mohinder delante de él, sonriente. Dean estaba sentado en el suelo, en una sala que recordaba muy lejana, pero que pertenecía al apartamento de Mohinder, era su cuarto de estar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, pero se puedo saber que hacemos aquí y donde está Sam." Mohinder ayudó a Dean ponerse en pie y le dio un beso. "¿Y eso?"

"Hemos pasado por mucho estos días y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a tener una auténtica relación contigo. Aunque dure dos días, dos meses, lo que sea, no me importa."

"No me parece un mal plan, pero ahora necesito encontrar a mi hermano, aquí todavía está Sylar y si…"

"Creo que esto lo ha hecho Sam Winchester." Hiro apareció en el salón, mientras se colocaba bien la ropa. "Es parte de sus poderes, si no me equivoco nos ha devuelto a todos al lugar en el que estábamos antes de marcharnos."

"Entonces Sam estará con Claire en la organización." Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "¿Sam?"

"Dean menos mal que estáis bien, cuando hemos despertado no te he visto y pensé lo peor."

"Tranquilo hermanito estamos bien."

"Dean, entonces ahora ¿vamos a ser uno más en el Impala?"

Dean miró a Mohinder y como si el profesor hubiera comprendido las palabras de Sam, asintió sonriente. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar de aires, necesitaba una vida nueva y sobretodo quería estar con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

"¿Y que hay de Claire? Creía que le dirías que viniera con nosotros." Hubo un silencio, ante el que Dean decidió que era mejor dejarlo estar. "Nos vemos ahora mismo, vamos para allá."

- o -

"¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?" Dijo Claire enfadada. "Se suponía que tu y yo estábamos juntos en esto. Quiero ir contigo, quiero conocer el mundo y quiero que me descubras todo lo que se esconde en la oscuridad, quiero cazar contigo."

"No, no quieres." Dijo Sam con frialdad, sin quitar la vista de encima a Claire.

"¿Cómo que no quiero? Claro que quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estamos juntos porque te quiero."

"Precisamente y ya has visto lo que pasará en el futuro. Tu quieres formar una familia conmigo y tarde o temprano me dirás que tengo que dejar la caza, porque quieres tener niños conmigo." Aunque no lo fuera a decir nunca, Sam también quería eso, pero tal y como estaban las cosas con los demonios y otras criaturas similares, no se podía arriesgar a dejarlo todo ahora, a perder a Claire y sobretodo volver a defraudar a Dean.

"Entonces eso ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Lo siento Claire, pero no podemos seguir con esto sin hacer daño a todo el mundo y a nosotros mismos. Has visto lo que pasará, has visto en lo que nos vamos a convertir y no quiero que dejes de ser nunca la Claire de la que me he enamorado."

"Pero no quiero perderte." Dijo Claire entre lágrimas.

"Nunca me vas a perder, siempre que me necesites estaré aquí por ti, pero no puede ser más que eso. No si queremos evitar ese futuro que tanto miedo nos ha dado."

"Pero Sam…"

"Lo siento, además creo que sabes que tengo razón." Le dio un beso, un último beso que pudiera guardar con él para siempre, para recordar siempre a aquella chica tan especial. Claire no contestó mientras el muchacho salía de la habitación.

Ella le siguió, le llamó, pero Sam no se dio la vuelta, si la miraba una vez más, entonces no podría dejarla ir, no podría alejarse de ella. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, unas sombras aparecieron al fondo y Claire las reconoció en seguida. Pasó de largo de Sam y se lanzó a los brazos de Nathan, que apenas pudo sostenerla.

"Cuidado, no he comido muy bien estos días y no tengo todas mis fuerzas conmigo."

"¿Estás bien? Dios mío, Nathan, pensábamos que estabas… bueno ya sabes que Sylar te había…"

"Lo se, yo también creía que era su plan, pero cuando vi aparecer a Peter, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte. ¿Cómo supisteís que estaba allí?"

Peter y Bennett se miraron y sonrieron. "Bueno supongo que amenazar a Sylar con que habíamos encontrado una forma de quitar los poderes y hacer que la gente fuera normal otra vez, le asustó." Dijo finalmente Bennett.

"¿Y donde está ahora Sylar?"

"Desapareció. Justo cuando encontré a Nathan. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti, no tenías buen aspecto. Lo siento, aunque supongo que nos lo volveremos a encontrar, no se lo que tiene planeado pero…"

"Peter por favor no pienses en eso ahora. Todos estamos bien, que es lo único importante."

"Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Sam?" Preguntó Bennett mirando a su alrededor. "Me gustaría darle las gracias por haberte traído de vuelta sana y salva."

Claire se dio la vuelta, pero Sam ya no estaba allí.

"Dean podrías venir a buscarme, acabo de salir de la organización y me gustaría marcharme de aquí cuanto antes." Sam colgó el teléfono y por un momento miró atrás, en cierta forma tenía esperanza de ver a Claire aparecer y rogarle que no se marchara. No estaba seguro cual hubiera sido su respuesta, pero había tomado una decisión, el destino de todo el mundo, era mucho más importante que el suyo propio.


End file.
